I Never Planned Any Of This
by himymalices28
Summary: Tori and Beck pretends to be dating so Beck can get back together with Jade. In the midst of all this, they find themselves falling for each other. Will 'pretend' turn into reality? Bori fic. Post 'The Worst Couple'
1. A Crazy Start

**A/N: Hey guys! This is gonna be a Bori fic. I just love Back and Tori together. Not that I didn't like Jade, I like her and Beck too, its just... Gaaah! whatever. Here's the first chapter to my first Victorious fic. Post 'The Worst Couple'. Hope ya'll like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious in any way, shape, or form. Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon does. =))**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Tori:** I was in my room pacing back and forth with my new Pearphone XT. I was still bewildered by Beck and Jade's breakup. I've been staring at their Slap pages for the entire night. Is it really possible? Is it really official? I can't believe that they really have broken up. I mean, they've been together three years. One fight can't just tear them apart. Okay, maybe I'm over reacting but I had a reason. Make that two reasons. One, they broke up in my house. So, I have a reason to be guilty. Two, they're two of my closest friends, even if Jade already stated last night that I'm not her friend. Besides, the last time they broke up I made them get back together again. Who says I can't do it again?

I finally thought of something. I texted Beck. I asked him if he could video chat with me.

_To: Beck_  
_From: Tori_  
_Hey. Video chat with me. Pleeeeeaaaaaaseee! :3_

I rushed to my laptop and logged in as I waited for Beck's reply. After 2 minutes my phone vibrated.

_To: Tori _  
_From: Beck_  
_I'm up now._

When I looked at my laptop, I saw that Back was already video calling me. I immediately pressed 'Accept' and then Beck's face popped in my screen.

"Hey. What's up, Tor?" He greeted coolly.

"Oh nothing really. How are you?" I asked not tempting to hide the concern in my voice.

"I'm okay." He replied raising his eyebrow as he smiled as if he knows why I asked him to video chat with me. "Good. Great." I said awkwardly. I was never really great in this kind of situations. "Tori, if you asked me to video chat with you to console me about my break up with Jade, I really don't need it. I'm fine." He said firmly.

"Consoling? Who said anything about consoling?" I said nervously indenial. God, where do I begin?

"Tori, what's wrong?" He asked. Wow. He was like a mind reader or something.

"I want you and Jade back together!" I spat out. I felt so ashamed. I felt more embarrased when he chuckled. "Oh no. I hear chuckling. Why are you chuckling?" He chuckled again. To be honest, I love seeing Beck smile and laugh. He's smile is the kind of smile you fall in love with. Not that I'm saying that I'm in love with Beck. No. No way.

"You're so funny." He said smiling.

"Really?" I said taking what he said as a compliment. Then I pushed it right away 'cause I figured he was stalling. "No, mister. Stop stalling." I demanded.

His smile faded and the curve on his lips turned straight. "Why would you want me and Jade back together?" He asked.

"Cause..." I stopped to search for right words. "You're Beck and Jade." So much for searching the right words.

"I'm sorry, Tor. But I don't think that's acceptable." He said brushing through his hair. That was another thing with Back. The way he brushes through his insanely gorgeous hair. Sometimes I feel like his hair is better than mine. Argh. I was being silly.

"Come on" I whined. "You two have been in a lot of fights. And look, you've managed to stay together for three years. It was just one of those fights. Besides, don't you miss her?"

"I kinda miss her." He admitted.

"See! I'm sure she misses you too. No matter how much she denies it." I said sympathetically. Even if I haven't seen or heard it from Jade herself I know she missed Beck. How can you not miss a person like Beck?

"I'm tired, Tori. Of all the fights. I can't handle 'em anymore." Beck replied. He did look exhausted everytime I see them fight. It was like he was tired of having to deal with Jade's insecurities and problems.

"I know. But still." "I don't want to get back together with Jade." he cut me off. I looked surprised and I guessed it was very obvious because a few seconds later he started apologizing.

"Look, Tori. I'm sorry" He said with an apologetic look.

"Yeah, no chizz" I said sarcastically.

He sighed. "Okay fine. I'll try and 'talk' to her." He finally said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled. Finally! "Yay!" I said in a jittery voice.

He smiled back. "You're lucky you're Tori Vega." He replied.

I raised my eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?" I interrogated him.

"Nothing. Hey I've got to go. We still have class tomorrow." He reminded. I looked at my clock. It was 10 pm. Wow! It was really late. I needed to sleep.

"Okaaaay. Bye. Remember your promise." He nodded and ended the call.

- l - l -

The next morning, I got to school early. Trina woke me up at 5 in the morning saying she needed to get to school by 6.30. I asked her why and we turn up having a screaming match and 5.15 in the morning so I decided to just go with it. When I got to school it was like a ghost town. There were like 9 students in the hallways and I started to think that half of them weren't even students. I sat alone by the vending machine staring at the doors to greet whoever would come in that I knew. I waited for atleast 10 minutes until I saw Jade and Beck coming in... arguing.

"You didn't open the door Beck! That makes it your fault!" Jade shouted as she walked in with Beck tailing right behind her. I hid before they saw me but I listened to the whole conversation.

"My fault? Trina attacked me!" Beck countered.

"Oh. So you're blaming the stupid psychopath now! You had three seconds left to open the door!" Jade countered back.

"How do you even know that?" Beck asked. I wanted to ask the same thing but I kept my mouth shut.

"So you do admit that there were three seconds left?" I could feel Jade cross her arms.

"No. I mean yes! There were three seconds left and I regret that I didn't open the door." Beck said apologetically. I feel bad for him.

"Well, regret always come in the end does it." Jade said flatly.

"Look. I said I'm sorry. Why is it so hard to deal with you?" Beck whined.

"Why is it hard to deal with 'me'? You're the one who's hard to deal with!" Jade hissed.

"How did I become hard to deal with?" Beck asked. I could feel he was pissed. They both were.

"You never listen to me!" Jade shouted.

"I never listen to you? When did I not listen to you?" Beck asked with a mixture of disbelief, piss and anger in his voice. I've never heard him talk like that before. I've always thought of Beck as cool and laid back but I never knew that when it comes to Jade he could be like this. Jade listed a couple of things but I didn't understand them because she and Beck started to talk at the same time. I couldn't take it anymore. I faced them and saw that a lot of people were here already. Including Cat, Robbie and Andre. All of them was staring at Beck and Jade. I doubt they noticed either. They just noticed when I showed up and looked around them. Then, I grabbed both by the arm each and dragged them to the janitor's closet.

"Okay. What the hell is wrong with you two?" I exploded. Before they could both speak I already interrupted them. "You two are the most proud couple in the world, you know that? It's clear that you still love each other and don't give me that we're not in the moving on stage crap 'cause I won't accept it! It was a stupid fight! Why won't you two just make out and make up?" When I was done they both looked extremely surprised. They both stared at me before Jade finally spoke up.

"If you're so concerned why don't you date him." Jade spat out with venom in her voice.

"Huh.. What..?" I was held back by Jade's sentence. No way. I would never date Beck. Not that I don't like him and I don't think he's cute, smart, kind, gorgeous and attractive 'cause he is but still... I never pictured myself dating one of my bestfriends. "That's ridiculous. Right, Beck?" I turned to Beck figuring that he'd back me up but I was wrong.

"Maybe you're right." Beck told Jade then faced me. He walked closer and held my hand.

"Beck? What are you doing." I said awkwardly.

"Trust me. Close your eyes." He whispered. God know why I did this but I did what he said. The next thing I knew he leaned towards me and gave me a kiss...

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Please feel free to write a review. It will be very much appreciated. Thanks. :) Be updating very soon ;D**


	2. Wheels Turning

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. Schneider and Nick does. =)**

**Recap: _"Beck? What are you doing." I said awkwardly. "Trust me. Close your eyes." He whispered. God knows why I did this but I did what he said. The next thing I knew he leaned towards me and gave me a kiss..._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Tori:** Oh my God! No, no, no, no, no. I felt Jade walk out. I pushed Beck away. "Are you crazy?" I exclaimed and went after Jade. It seemed kinda weird. Me chasing Jade. I won't be surprised if I end up dead by the end of the day. "Jade! Wait!" I said grabbing her arm. It still felt kinda weird. "Don't touch me, Vega!" She growled taking my hand visciously. I didn't know what to say. What can I say? I stuttered with my words. I finally picked the most simple thing I can say. "Look, I'm sorry."

Jade crossed her arms. "Are you and Beck dating?" She asked. Her voice was filled with hurt and anger. I could clearly see she was holding back tears. Jade was really a sensitive person, she just doesn't want anybody seeing her soft side. "No! Look, I don't know why Beck did that. I really don't" I said reaching her shoulder. "I said don't touch me!" She hissed. I hid my hand behind my back. Jade scares me sometimes. "Listen to me Vega. You touch me again, you're dead. You make out with Beck infront of my face again, you're dead. And if I ever hear you speak of this to anyone, and I mean anyone, you're gonna wish that Sinjin didn't cry in his sleep." She taunted me. I found the Sinjin thing kinda weird and confusing but I was still scared. "Yes, Ma'am." I squealed and ran away.

While walking really really fast I bumped into Andre. I sighed in relief. Atleast it wasn't Beck. "Hey, Andre. Hide me." I said hiding behind his back looking around for Beck or Jade. "No, no, no, no. You have got to do some explaining first, girl." He said taking me by the shoulders and facing me to him. I sighed. "Okay fine."

"Good, now start off with what happened this morning." He said as we walked to class.

"Well, I was here an hour early because Trina needed to get here early..." "Why?" He cut me off. "Don't ask." I replied and carried on with the story. "then I was waiting by the vending machine then Beck and Jade came and they were fighting for almost like forever and I decided to stop it so I pulled them both to janitor's closet. Then..."

"You and Beck started smooching." Andre finished my sentence.

"You saw that?" I asked. "Uh huh. So are you and Beck like, you know?" He asked clearly intrigued and happy about it.

"What? No!" I answered completely irritated. Why would anyone be asking me that? Beck just broke up with his girlfriend.

"Damn, girl. You better calm down." Andre said.

"Sorry. It's just I wanted Beck and Jade to get back together not break them farther apart." I said as Andre opened the door for me.

"Maybe you shouldn't get into this. It is their relationship. My grandma told me before that it's not good to meddle with other people's business. You know, before she got all cuckoo." Andre advised as he sat down.

"You're probably right." I sighed. "So, tell me about your day." I said changing the topic.

"Tori, the day's not even half over." Andre reminded me. Then Cat, Robbie and Beck came in. The moment I saw Beck I suddenly froze. I was like a nervous wreck. I felt very very awkward.

"Hi guys!" Cat squealed.

"Hey." Andre replied cooly. I didn't speak.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Cat asked me looking concerned.

"Huh? Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Robbie said sitting down with Rex. "It's you Robbie. You're all wrong." Rex insulted. "Rex!" Robbie looked embarrased.

"Yes, I'm sure." I lied looking at Cat.

"Kay, kay." Cat smiled her bright smile.

Then, Jade came into class. The whole classroom fell silent as we watched her pull a seat at the dark corner of the room alone. She was holding a pair of scissors and I do NOT want to know why. Sikowitz suddenly appeared at the door.

"Good morning! Good morning, little younglings." Sikowitz said walking fastly to his desk with a coconut in hand.

Andre looked at his watch. "Class doesn't start in 10 minutes."

"Ah. But the early goose catches the grass." Sikowitz replied.

"I think it's supposed to be the early bird catches the worm." Robbie corrected. "Nerd." Rex commented. Robbie leered at Rex.

"One time, my brother ate a worm. He said it didn't taste good." Cat shared. We all looked at her. Sikowitz shrugged and started class.

* * *

_**Tori Vega: Been spending the whole day avoiding someone. Help me!**_  
_**Mood: Awkward **_

* * *

**Tori:** Class was over and I was at home alone. Mom was at the grocery store and Dad was still at work. Trina is at God knows where and me, I'm here at our couch with my laptop listening to a Sara Bareilles song when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I shouted as I put my laptop down and ran towards the door. When I opened it I was speechless. It was Beck and Jade. Their arms were both crossed and they both look angry.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Don't say hi to me!" Jade hissed.

I froze. Beck and Jade then started fighting again. I tried to speak but for some reason I can't. I tried to stopped them then Beck said something that broke my heart.

"It's all Tori's fault!" Beck shouted at Jade. Jade then agreed.

"No, it's not my fault." I cried out as the two of them closed in on me.

"Yes it is. If you invited me and Beck when you guys played cards then we shouldn't have broken up." Jade said.

She was right. I should have invited them. No. They would have ruined the night by fighting and they would break up eventually, right? I'm not making sense, maybe it was my fault. No. It wasn't. "No, it's not my fault!" I shouted. "Tori!" Beck called me. "You agree with me, right Beck?" I said nervously. "Tori!" he called me again. I screamed and Trina slapped me back to reality.

"It was just a dream." I said to myself.

"Uh yeah." Trina said irritably. "Now get the door." She demanded.

"Why didn't you get it by yourself?" I asked.

"Cause. I'm busy." She said walking up the stairs.

"With what?" I shouted.

"Something! Just get the door!" Trina screamed back at me. I grunted. Sometimes it amazes me that Trina's my sister.

When I opened it I saw Andre and you guessed it... Beck. When I greeted them Andre did all the talking.

"We heard screaming. What happened?" Andre asked in concern.

"It was nothing. What are you guys doing here?" I said in an irritated voice. I felt mean. But seeing Beck and remembering what happened earlier, I couldn't help it.

"Well, hello to you too." Andre said sarcastically. I was used to Beck saying that. But given the circumstances, I'm glad he didn't speak. I crossed my arms as a response.

"Look, Beck wants to talk to you." Andre explained. I raised my eyebrow as response.

"He wants to say he's sorry." Andre added.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow higher. "It would be nice if he was the one talking you know." I replied. Now I felt like Jade. All mean and rude. Andre faced Beck and left. The two of us was left in the doorway standing and staring at each other awkwardly. Beck brushed his hair with his hand and started off.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." I replied.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I gestured my hand saying he can. When I closed the door he started apologizing.

"Look, Tor. I'm really really sorry." He pleaded looking at me with those apologetic eyes of his. I tried to stay strong and looked like I was still angry at him when in fact I'm not even a little bit. "Come, on. I'll do anything." He said desperately. He's been saying that a lot lately but it got my attention.

"Anything?" I asked retorically. He nodded in response. My wheels started turning and I told him my plan. He was going to get back together with Jade one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Feel free to write a review. I wanna say thanks to the people who reviewed: ToriandBeckForever, Momo, triplethreat3xpll, CatHeartsU, lave, and BigStuOU**

**Also to the people who favorited and alerted: ToriandBeckForever, CatHeartsU, awsmblob, aurora07, and BigStuOU =)))**

**Thank ****you gu****ys. It's reall****y well appreciated. I'll update ma****ybe tomorrow. :)**


	3. Yes

**A/N: Okaaaay, I know this is gonna be disappointing but I kinda changed the 2nd chapter. I'm so sorry for the trouble but please read the last part again. I'm so so sorry. I screwed up. I hope you could forgive me. Anyways, here's the third chapter. Please read it. Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor it's characters in any way, shape or form. Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon does.**

* * *

_**Recap: "Come, on. I'll do anything." He said desperately. He's been saying that a lot lately but it got my attention. "Anything?" I asked retorically. He nodded in response. My wheels started turning and I told him my plan. He was going to get back together with Jade one way or another.**_

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

_**Tori Vega: Finally have a plan! and Trina's hair?**_  
_**Feeling: Gross**_

* * *

**Beck:** It was a normal Thursday morning. I felt all weird because Tori told me a plan on how to get back together with Jade. I don't get it. I've told Tori so many times already. I don't want to get back together with Jade. I even told her that last night but she told me that I was in denial or something like that. When I asked her why she wants to get me and Jade back together so bad, she told me some stuff about how she felt guilty or how it was her fault. I think Tori's real sweet and thoughtful but sometimes she feels guilty about things that there's nothing really to be guilty about. I wonder if she ever notices that in reality I really...

"Beck!" Andre called me cutting me off my thoughts.

"Hey." I said coolly.

"So how'd it go with Tori?" He asked.

"She didn't tell you?" I answered his question with another question. Andre didn't know? I was expecting that he would since he's Tori's bestfriend and all.

"No. Is there something to tell?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"So what happened?" He asked again.

"We're okay." I answered simply.

"Okay." He said suspiciously. I could see that he was suspicious. As if he knew I was hiding something from him. We were awkwardly walking to class then Cat greeted us.

"Hi Beeeeeeeck!" She sang. I nodded. She was jumping up and down and she was all hyper. "Hi Andreeeeeeeeee!" She squealed as she greeted Andre. Our eyes were following her as she jumped up and down. Cat was so adorably weird.

"Cat?" I called her attention as she continued to bounce.

"Hmm?" She said absent mindedly.

"Why are you jumping up and down?" Andre asked.

"Oh my gosh. I don't know." She said as she stopped bouncing and giggled.

"You know you need some help." Andre told her.

"Help? For what?" Cat asked. Andre sighed. I just smiled. Sometimes Cat can be so... dumb.

"Let's get to class." I just said.

"Kay, kay." Cat said ecstatically.

When we got to class Sikowitz was already there and so was the others. Sikowitz seemed like he just got in too. We took our seats and started class.

"So, how was your Tuesdays? Tori." He said looking at Tori who was sitting by Andre. She looked to me as if she's asking me if she tell Sikowitz everything that happened last night or not.

"It was good. Great." She smiled her smile. She had this smile that could take your breath away. But of course I wouldn't tell her that.

"Fantastic! Robbie?" Sikowitz said ecstatically looking at Robbie who was sitting infront.

"I updated my blog in the slap." Robbie said excitedly. "He put how to be like a winnie." Rex commented. "No I didn't! I put how to be cool!" Robbie said defensive. "It's how to be a Winnie if you wrote it." Rex insulted.

"Interesting. Jade?" Sikowitz said looking away from Robbie and looking at Jade.

"I stole my neighbor's pet cat and cut it's tail." She said while looking at the scissors she was holding. Everyone in the room looked at her. I couldn't believe I dated her for three years.

"My brother had a pet lizard once. One time, he took his lizard to the river and he took it for a swim then it was eaten by a fish." Cat frowned. "A really big fish." She added. All the weird looks in the room was transferred to Cat. I wonder who was weirder Cat or her brother? I haven't even seen his brother before.

"Okaaaaay. Let's start class shall we?" Sikowitz said cupping his hands together. "Tori, Cat and... Beck! Up here please." I stood up lazily and stood in front with Tori and Cat. I still felt kinda weird. "Now, Tori and Cat I want you two to act like bestfriends fighting over Beck. Beck I want you to act like you don't care." he said. "Oh he doesn't need to act." I heard Jade comment as Cat and Tori started acting.

"He's mine!" Cat shouted.

"No, he's mine!" Tori shouted back.

"But I found him first!" Cat acted. I leaned on the wall and acted like I didn't care. I acted cool and carefree as I watch Cat and Tori pretend fight over me.

"No, I did. Didn't I?" Tori said looking at me. I didn't respond.

"Ha! He didn't talk to you! Means I found him first!" Cat said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah well.." Tori said as she pulled me in and kissed me. I was surprised. I was not expecting that. The whole class was as surprised as me. I even heard Sikowitz say: "This is exciting!" while Cat gasped.

"Tori, you kissed Beck." She said getting out of character and stating the obvious.

"I think she knows that Cat. Thank you." I said. Tori was still pulling my shirt.

The three of us stared at each other for a few seconds then Sikowitz spoke up. "What are you three doing? Go on." He said as he but his hand on his chin and crossed his legs. Then (although we didn't want to) we continued. Cat went to Tori and slapped her.

"How dare you!" Cat said. Tori let go of my short and exageratingly fell to the ground. Then Cat attacked her and they started wrestling on the floor.

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" Andre asked looking at me and Sikowitz.

"No." Me and Sikowitz said at the same time. Then the bell rang. Sikowitz jumped up and put covered his ears. "Aaaaaah! What was that!" He shouted.

"Calm down. It was the bell." Andre said standing up.

"Oh." He said calming down. "Have a fun day class. Oh and class, don't forget. The Friday Night Concert is moved next week." I could hear aww's and boo's. Everyone was excited about this coming Friday Night Concert and I didn't know why. It seemed like every other Friday Night Concert to me. Tori then came to me with an apologetic face.

"Are you mad?" She asked me.

"No. Why would I be?" I replied and she smiled sweetly. Then everybody was crowding in on us. Andre, Cat, Robbie, and even Jade. They looked at me and Tori weirdly.

"Oh. Hey guys." Tori said.

"What was that all about?" Robbie asked.

"What?" I asked even though I knew exactly what they were talking about.

"The smooching." Andre said.

"Oh. That." Me and Tori said in flat harmony.

"Are you guys like date-ing?" Rex asked. I could see their faces. But what disturbed me the most was Jade's murderous look. It was like he wanted to hurt Tori. But I won't let that happen. I lo... care about Tori. She's my friend. Right. Friend. I looked at Tori and we nodded to each other.

"Yes." We both said at the same time and our friends just stared at us...

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the inconvenience with the previous chapter. But thanks to those who gave their reviews: Jade Lautner-JogiaXD, ToriandBeckForever, and BigStuOU**

**Also thank you to Juliar99 for alerting. =))**

**Hope you forgive me. :(**

**Next chapter will be up soon. ;)**


	4. The Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious in any way, shape, or form. :)**

**Recap:**_** "Are you guys like date-ing?" Rex asked. I could see their faces. But what disturbed me the most was Jade's murderous look. It was like he wanted to hurt Tori. But I won't let that happen. I lo... care about Tori. She's my friend. Right. Friend. I looked at Tori and we nodded to each other. "Yes." We both said at the same time and our friends just stared at us...**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Tori:** There was a moment of silence in our classroom. All of our friends were staring at me and Beck. Even Sikowitz looked at us from his table. I find it very uncomfortable so I decided to speak up.

"Guys." I said waving my hand in front of them Which I totally regretted because the next thing I knew Jade slapped my wrist and started exploding.

"What?" She shouted in anger as she leered at Beck. "You replaced me with _her_" Jade hissed at Beck with complete venom and disgust in her voice while saying the word _her_. In which, _her_ meant me.

"Replace is a very strong word." Beck said backing away.

"Yeah? Well it's not gonna be as strong as my fist!" then Jade started attacking me. She pummeled me to the ground and hit my arms. Andre, Sikowitz and Robbie pulled her off me and I backed up to the other side of the room with Cat and Beck by my side.

"Enough" Sikowitz demanded as he stood in the middle like a referee or something. "This room is not a wrestling ring." he added.

"What? What about the whole fighting thing between Cat and Tori?" Jade pointed out.

"We were acting!" I told her.

"Oh yeah? When I get out of this.." She mumbled as she tried to get out of Andre and Robbie's grip. She desperately wanted to break free. She bit Robbie's hand and punched Andre's arm and she started growling towards me. Sikowitz tried to stop her but she pushed him to the ground. I was practically dead as I watched her come towards me. I closed my eyes to prepare for the pain but I realized I didn't feel any. When I opened my eyes I saw Beck standing in front of me.

"Enough, Jade!" He said blocking me from ultimate doom. Jade stopped. She stared into his eyes. She grunted and picked up her bag then walked out. I just curled up in a ball as Cat hugged me.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked with full concern.

"Let me see, Jade almost pummeled me to death so I'm fine! Super!" I said sarcastically.

"It's okay, Tori." Cat comforted. "At least she didn't beat you up like how she beats Robbie everyday" She added.

"Hey!" Robbie exclaimed. "The red head is correct." Rex insulted.

"I should tell Lane about this." Sikowitz sighed as he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" I said stopping Sikowitz. "Don't." I told him.

"Why not?" asked Andre.

"Because..." I said as Cat helped me stand up. "Jade deserves a break." I looked at all of them. They all had confused looks. "I know she's going through a bad time. Even if she doesn't tell us herself." I said as I looked at Beck. I stared into his tantalizing chocolate brown eyes.

"Tori's right. We should cut Jade some slack. She's probably going through some tough stuff." Andre agreed with me. Then I suddenly felt Beck's arm on my shoulders. I looked up and saw him smiling at me. His smile was so bright and it was so gorgeous.

"Okay but are you sure you're really fine?" Sikowitz asked me.

"I'm okay." I said reassuringly.

* * *

**Jade: **I heard everything. Tori's little speech, everything. Stupid Tori. Being all sweet and thoughtful saying that she should cut me some slack. Who is she to say that? I don't need her pity. But to be honest, for a minute there I thought that was nice. Ugh. Snap out of it, West! Even my subconscious is being fooled by her peachiness. She's a boyfriend stealer! I knew it from the very beginning, she was trouble. I should have dealt with her then. Now, she took Beck away from me and I'm going to do everything to get him back. At all means. I walked away trying to think of a plan...

* * *

_**Tori Vega: Gaaaaah! My head and body hurts. I got a total beating today.**_

_**Feeling: Sore :(**_

* * *

**Tori: **I just finished updating my slap page then suddenly Andre dragged me in the janitor's closet. He looked very serious and I pretty much knew why.

"What the hell is going on here woman?" He demanded an answer.

"Uh.. You dragged me in the janitor's closet?" I answered sarcastically.

"Tori." He said in a serious tone. I sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked though I knew the answer.

"Why do you think I pulled you here for?" He said impatiently. and I started telling him everything.

* * *

_"Anything?" I asked retorically. Beck nodded in response. __"I want you back with Jade, again." I said simply._

_"What?" He said in a you-have-got-to-be-serious kind of tone._

_"You heard me. You. Jade. Back together" I said while motioning my fingers to what I was saying. It was like I treated Beck as 3 year old._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"Cause..." I said looking for an excusable reason. "You kissed me in front of her when I told you to talk to her." I said reminding myself of that memory. I shrugged._

_"Tori. Tell me the truth. You can trust me." Beck saw right through me. I sighed. I might as well tell him if I'm ever gonna convince him._

_"I don't know..." I plopped down our couch. "I guess.. I felt guilty." I poured out._

_"Guilty?" Beck smiled. He sat next to me and gave me a hug. "You over think sometimes, do you know that?" He said letting go. I looked at him in confusion. "It's not your fault." He said comfortingly._

_"Yes it is." I insisted. "And I'm going to make it right." Beck just heaved an exhausted sigh. "You, mister, are getting back together with Jade cause I know you want to."_

_"How will I do that then?" he said skeptically._

_"Simple. You make her jealous." I said with a devious smile. Unfortunately, Beck was too skeptical._

_"Okay. Then how do I do that?" he said with the same skeptical tone as before._

_"I don't know. Get a new girlfriend. Hang out with girls." I suggested._

_"I would if I would want them to get killed before the sun goes down." He said sarcastically. He was right. But it only took me a few seconds before I got another idea..._

_"I'll do it!" I shouted with esteem._

_"Are you crazy? You know Jade will kill you." He said with concern and skepticism._

_"She won't. And no more protests. From now on I am your pretend girlfriend and I am gonna help you get Jade back." I said proudly._

_"But I don't want her back." Beck tried to reason but I shut him off. We had a little arguement but he can't change my mind. We were going to this._

* * *

"So that was all an act?" Andre exclaimed. I nodded in response then he started dishing me out on how I should have told him before and Jade was gonna kill me and other stuff that he was right about but I stubbornly disagreed with him. I told him to support me and tell no one that he knows about this and he agreed. I had to this for my friends...

* * *

**Jade:** I walked by the janitor's closet and saw that Tori and Andre was there. I decided to do a little eavesdropping to get some useful information. I slightly opened the door to hear what they were talking about. I was stunned when I heard the story. I have to give it to Vega. Not many people stun me. So it was all fake? This was for me to get back together with Beck all along. Well then, I'll give her that... but I'll give her something else. She kissed Beck. I warned her didn't I? But did she listen? Let me think... No. And for that I'm going to make her pay. Maybe not physically, which is a bummer because I've already picked out the hammers I was gonna use, but as sure as hell emotionally. It was one of Tori's greatest pressure points. Her emotions. I'm gonna use that to my advantage. After all of this, I'm gonna have Beck back and Tori away. And no one is going to stop me...


	5. What We Think

**Chapter 5**

**André: **After Tori told me everything I let her have a piece of my mind. I didn't think it was cool that she hid this kind of stuff from me. I'm supposed to be her best bud. But I kinda did my best to understand her. Tori is a sensitive and sweet person. And having her think that she's the reason between Beck and Jade's break up is not so surprising. I just tried to understand her and listened to whatever she said. But I've got to be honest here. I'm getting a little worried.

She's taking up Jade and that's never a good sign. Jade could easily kill her right off the bat. I tried to tell her that in the janitor's closet but she didn't listen to me. She just said that she trusts Jade will never hurt her. Classic Tori. She sees all too many good in people he sometimes forget using her common sense. I know and I have a feeling that Jade is up to something. Jade always does.

We went out of the janitor's closet I grabbed lunch and Tori had to get something in her locker. When I walked up to our table I saw that Cat, Robbie and Beck were already there. Beck clearly had no idea that I already know and Tori made me promise to not tell him. "Yo, people!" I said trying to act normal. Everyone greeted me in different ways.

"Hey, dude." Beck greeted coolly.

"Hi, André!" Cat squealed.

"Hello." Robbie said simply. "Hey my man!" Rex followed up.

"Where's Tori?" Beck asked followed by Robbie's annoying noise.

"Yieeeee. Beck's looking for her new girly friend." Robbie said weirdly. "Dude, your ruining my rep." Rex commented. Beck just smiled and ignored them.

"So where is she?" He asked me again.

"She said she went to get something in her locker." I answered. He stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Wait, wait, wait. Where are you going?" asked Cat.

"To Tori." Beck simply answered.

"Oh. Good luck!" Cat waved. She was weird. When Beck was out of sight Cat started the conversation. "So what do you guys think?" She asked us.

"Think of what?" Rex asked.

"You know, about Beck and Tori." She said smiling.

"I think they're great…" I said as my voice trailed off.

"Great…?" Robbie said. He knew I had somethin' on my mind.

"I just think they're great." I said simply. Should I tell them? Nah. Tori won't like that. She might get mad at me. It was better safe than sorry.

"I think they're great too!" Cat squealed.

"Me too. I've always thought they would make an awesome couple." Robbie said putting Rex beside him.

"What do you mean?" I asked in curiosity.

"What? Don't you guys see it too?" He asked looking at both me and Cat.

"See what?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. See what?" I copied Cat's question.

"Well, ever since Tori came into Hollywood Arts, Beck's relationship with Jade changed." Robbie tried to explain.

"Oh yeah." Cat agreed.

"I'm not getting it." I said completely confused.

"They had more fights, less make out sessions and Beck became much more nicer." Robbie explained. "And Jade meaner." Cat added.

"So? Maybe it was a coincidence?" I said sceptically.

"I don't know. I think they had feelings for each other from the very start." Robbie said as he started to eat his salad.

"I think so too." Cat agreed again. Maybe they were right. I don't know what to think anymore so I just ate my food.

* * *

**Tori: **I was at my locker getting it organized for once when I saw Beck approach me.

"Hey, beautiful!" He flirted. He was probably acting.

"Oh, hey." I flashed a smile.

"So, I wanted to ask you something." He said leaning on the lockers as I rearranged my books.

"Sure, ask away." I said without looking.

"What if this doesn't work?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked still not looking.

"Well, you know, I was thinking. What if… Jade didn't get jealous?" He said struggling with words.

I stopped and shut my locker close. I smiled at him. "This is gonna work. Trust me." I said confidently. He just shrugged. "I'm gonna go get some lunch, wanna come?" I asked. He nodded in response. We were talking about some stuff when we bumped into Jade. She looked like a mess. Her mascara ran in her face and she looked like she had been crying. Then she ran full speed. I looked at Beck.

"Wow. She's really taking it hard." I told him.

"Yeah." He said as his eyes followed Jade's silhouette.

"Why don't you talk to her?" I suggested.

"I don't think today's not the right time to do that." He told me. He was right. Today is totally not the right time. "Let's just go." He said taking my hand and pulling me opposite to the direction where Jade ran. I went with him but I still looked back. I feel bad for Jade. And it's all the more reason why I should do this.

* * *

**Jade:** When I passed Beck and Tori, I could see the guilt through Tori's eyes. I smirked to myself. The plan is working out perfectly. A few more weeks of making Tori guilty and it I will get what I want. I will get all to myself. But before I get back Beck, I'm gonna torture Tori first and I'm gonna make it emotionally possible so Beck wouldn't hate me. Tori is going to be sorry she ever messed with me…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short. But I did update two chapters in one day. ^^ Anyways, thank you to these awesome people: ToriandBeckForever, torrialoveszashley, BigStuOU, and HarryGinnyDxC for reviewing, favourite-ing and alerting! I'll update very soon ;D**


	6. Truth Or Dare?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Recap:_ I'm gonna torture Tori first and I'm gonna make it emotionally possible so Beck wouldn't hate me. Tori is going to be sorry she ever messed with me..._**

**Chapter 6**

**Tori:** It was a Saturday Night and Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie was at my house and we were watching random TV shows. Right now, we were watching Castle 4. Kate just got shot and Castle just told her he loves her.

"Oh no. Castle's gonna die." Cat said while getting a handful of popcorn.

"Castle's the dude." Andre corrected.

"Oh right." Cat paused. "Oh no. Kate's gonna die." she rephrased and gave a small giggle. We all looked at her weirdly. "Whatty?" She asked completely clueless. Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said standing up. I walked lazily to the door and opened it. When I opened the door I couldn't believe who I saw. It was Jade. She looked like she was about to leave but I stopped her. "Hey." I said softly. "What are you doin' here?" I said as I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

"I was about to leave." Jade said as she turned her back.

"No, wait. Stay." I said grabbing her arm. She leered at my hand and I immediately let go. "We miss you." I said symphatetically. She just stared at me. "We miss your skepticism and sarcasm. Please. Want to watch Castle with us?" I invited. Then she suddenly hugged me. I even heard her whisper in my ear: "I'm sorry." When she let go she finally spoke. "Never speak of this to anyone." She taunted and I nodded with a smile then we went inside.

"Hey guys. Look's who's here." I sang and all of them looked towards the door and stared at Jade.

"What's she doin' here?" Rex said rudely.

"Shut it, puppet!" Jade hissed.

"Damn, girl." Rex said turning away while Robbie was still staring at Jade.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Beck asked standing up with his arms crossed. We all waited for an answer. She sighed and sat down next to Cat.

"Okay. I sort of... miss you guys." she said and shrugged.

"Awww. We miss you too." Cat said giving her a hug. Jade smiled. It was one of the few times I saw her really smile. This wasn't Jade at all but I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Then Andre called me. "Hey, Tori can I talk to you for a minute?" He said pulling me to the kitchen and I saw Beck was already there.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Andre said frankly.

"Me too." Beck agreed.

"What do you mean. This is perfect! Besides, you guys should admit, it's not the same without Jade." I told them. They both looked at each other and half- heartedly agreed with me.

"Yeah. You're right but still Tori, it's Jade we're talking about." Andre tried to reason.

"Yeah, it's Jade. The Jade that has enough guts to come here at my house and beg us to be friends with her again. We should give her the benefit of the doubt. She swallowed a lot of her pride to do this. If this was just some plot to take revenge why would she do that when she can just stab me in an alley?" I defended.

"Okay, fine." Beck said surrendering. "We'll give her a second chance." and with that we started watching again with Jade this time. It was like old times, Cat over acting and getting the names wrong, Robbie covering a throw pillow at his face during there was a cross fire, Andre munching at all the popcorn, and Jade being skeptic at all the scenes only the difference with now than before is that Beck is by my side with his arm on my shoulders.

"Oh guys." Andre said while gobbling a mouthful of popcorn.

"What?" Jade responded.

"Y'all coming to my party tomorrow, right?" he reminded us. Andre was throwing a victory party cause a record producer loved the song he recently wrote and wanted to produce it. It was Andre's biggest break.

"Yeah, of course." I said and all of them nodded saying that they'll go too. Then we all watched in complete silence...

* * *

_**Tori Vega: It's party time at Andre's house. Woohoo! ;D**_  
_**Mood: Party-ish**_

* * *

**Tori:** The next night we were at Andre's house. It was a small party but it was awesome. Andre really knows how to throw a rocking party. When I got to Andre's house all of them were already there. I got there late because I had to hide from Trina. If she saw me, she'll be begging me to take her to Andre's party and I do NOT want that to happen. It was Spin the Bottle time when I arrived. Nice timing.

"Yo, Tori! It's about time you got here." Andre's hollered from his living room.

"Sorry about that. It's just Trina.." Andre cut me off. "Chill dude, I was just playing." He smiled as he sat down joining the circle. Only the six of us was playing Spin the Bottle but there were a lot more people in Andre's party. All of them looked like they were having a great time.

"Okay it's time for spinning!" Andre said enthusiastically as he rubbed his hands together.

"Oooh! I want to spin! I want to spin!" Cat said raising her hand.

"Okay. Okay. Spin it Cat!" Robbie said enthusiastically. Cat giggled and spun the bottle. It stopped infront of Andre. Cat squealed. "It stopped infront of Andre." She said clapping her hands.

"Really?" Jade gasped in sarcasm. Cat didn't mind.

"So, truth or dare?" Cat asked Andre.

"I'm gonna choose truth. Make it spicy." Andre said.

"Kay, kay. Hmmm..." Cat thought hard. "If you could date someone in this group, who would it be?" Cat asked wincing. We all looked at Andre who was thinking hard.

"That's a tough one." Andre paused. "I'll say... Jade." He said after 30 seconds of thinking. We all looked at him in an intrigued look. "What? It's not like that's ever gonna happen?" he said defensively.

"True." Jade scoffed. "Okay, okay. Start spinning." She said impatiently as Andre started spinning. This time it stopped at Robbie.

"Okay, Rob. Truth or Dare." Andre asked.

"Uhh. I'll take dare." Robbie answered said. Then I noticed that Robbie didn't have Rex. Rex was by the couch.

"Okay, find a girl here that you really like and ask her number." Andre said deviously.

"I can't. I already have her number." Robbie defended trying to find a loophole.

"Then ask her number again." Beck suggested. Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine." He said and looked at Cat. "Hey, Cat. Can I have your number?" Robbie asked Cat. We all smiled. We all knew that Robbie really liked Cat. It was so obvious. The only person who didn't know was well... Cat.

"But you already have my number." Cat said clueless

"I lost it." Robbie lied giving Cat his phone.

"Oh. Kay kay." Cat said as she took Robbie's phone and typed her number. "Here." she said returning Robbie's phone.

"Okay! Spin it Robbie!" I shouted.

"Wait, what about Robbie's dare?" Cat asked. She was completely clueless.

"He already did his dare." Beck said.

"Oh. I didn't see it." Cat said.

"Play with the pretty key." Jade said giving Cat her car keys. "Yay!" Cat squealed and excitingly took the keys. Robbie then spun the bottle and it stopped right infront of me. He looked at me like I was a criminal or something.

"Sooo, it's Tori Vega..." "Just get to it!" I yelled at him. He was being weird again.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked disappointed that he didn't get to do his act.

"Ummm.. Dare." I said having second thoughts but I took it anyway.

"Okay.. I want you to kiss Beck for 15 seconds." He dared.

"What?" Me and Beck said at the same time. We both were stunned. Kiss? No way. I know we've done it before but we swore to each other that we won't do it ever again.

"Why? You guys are boyfriend and girlfriend, right? Besides, we haven't seen you two actually kiss." Robbie reasoned. I looked at Andre and he mouthed 'just do it'. I looked at Jade and she was actually smiling. I shrugged.

"Okay, fine." I looked at Beck and stared into his eyes. I mouthed a sorry and he smiled and leaned in to kiss me. It was an innocent kiss for the first 5 seconds. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hand through my hair. I was counting the seconds, 6... 7... 8... 9... then it started to grow more passionate that I lost count. Why did 15 seconds felt this long. I hear them counting... 11... 12... 13... 14... 15. It was over but we didn't break it. Our lips were still locked. We kept it that way for 3 more seconds then I snapped back to reality. I broke the kiss but I felt different. It was like an electric current flowed through my entire body. I stared into Beck's eyes. We were both gasping for air.

"That was.." Robbie spoke up.

"Amazing" Beck finished Robbie's sentence.

"Spin the Bottle, Tori." Cat reminded me. I looked at Jade. Her eyes glued to the ground. I felt guilt flow through me again. I spun the bottle and it stopped in front of Cat.  
She squealed.

"Okay, Cat! Truth or Dare?" I asked her trying to shake off my mixed emotions.

"Truth!" She said enthusiastically.

"If Robbie ever asked you out, will you say yes?" I asked. I could feel Robbie glare at me.

"Why would he ask me out?" Cat asked.

"Oh I don't know Cat. Because he likes you?" Jade said telling Cat Robbie's not so deep dark secret.

"Oh." Cat paused. "Then, yes." Cat answered. Robbie then lighted up.

"Really?" Robbie asked lighting up.

"Yeah." Cat said blushing.

"This game is getting interesting." Andre said rubbing his palms together. Cat then spun the bottle and it stopped in front of Jade. Cat squealed.

"Truth or.." "Dare." Jade answered before Cat could finish the question.

"Kiss Beck." Cat dared. Jade smiled smugly.

"Say what?" Andre reacted. Cat gave a light giggle.

"No, it's okay. Do it." I said stopping any arguement. "A dare is a dare." I said softly as I looked at Beck. Everyone felt awkward as Jade came closer to Beck. I felt my heart tighten. I felt it constrict when Jade and Beck's lips locked. I immediately saw tongue. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was dying. Tears started to dwell in my eyes. I didn't even  
know why there were tears there. But I knew one thing, I needed to hide them. I stood up and ran away crying...

* * *

**A/N: Well did you guys like this chapter? Please feel free to tell me. Just press the 'Review This Chapter' button and tell me what you think. Like what this awesome people ****did: sandiw1875, ToriandBeckForever, and BigStuOU :) thanks guys.**

**Also a Thank you to those who alerted and favorite-d: sandiw1875, Sophie SNxx, Komilia F. Jenius, and Faith Hathaway thanks soooo much.**

**Chapter 7's gonna come up soon. Get ready for lots of drama in the next chapters ;))**


	7. Tori's feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Recap:_ I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was dying. Tears started to dwell in my eyes. I didn't even know why there were tears there. But I knew one thing, I needed to hide them. I stood up and ran away crying.._**

**Chapter 7**

**Tori:** I ran out of Andre's house as fast as I could. Tears fell to my cheeks and it started to blur my vision. I ran and ran and ran until I stopped by the playground five blocks away from Andre's house. I collapsed by the swings and cried my eyes out. I feel so stupid. I don't even know why I'm crying. I should be happy right now. I mean, Jade kissed Beck! It was supposed to be a good sign. But if it was a good sign, why am I here all mopey and depressed and dramatic. Can it be? Am I having feelings for Beck Oliver?

No. That wasn't possible. Everything was an act. All of it. All the flirting, comforting, and staring. All of those were just an act and nothing more. But it brings us back to the first question, then why am I here? Damn it. It's all too complicated and it's all because of my recklessness. It's been what? Almost a week? I'm not that easy. How could have I fallen in love with Beck that fast and that easy. No, no, no, no. This isn't happening. I'm not in love with Beck Oliver. He's meant to be with Jade. I needed to sink that in my head. But it's easier said than done.

This is so wrong in sooo many ways. I grunted and moaned to myself. The others would probably be thinking I'm all jealous and stuff. Well, I'm not. I think so. Then the image of me and Beck kissing popped in my head. I've kissed Beck before, and there were a couple of pluralities, but with this one it felt different. There was something different about it. It felt like sparks were flying everywhere. It felt like there was this electric current flowing through every part of my body. I felt a realization. A realization I could not possibly accept. A realization that if I did accept it could change my life then and there. I wasn't ready for that realization and I will never be ready for it. It's better thrown away than to be kept. But is it? Should I just bury them forever?

Wait, am I having second thoughts? Of course I should bury them! Am I crazy? _Are __you forgetting something, Vega? Are __you forgetting the reason wh__y __you started all this?_ I reminded myself again. My self-conscious was right. I started this because I wanted Beck and Jade back together. And I'm going to do just that. This was also an act. I ran away 'cause I was pretend jealous and I'm pretend breaking up with Beck because I think he was meant for Jade and they needed to be together. Great. Sounds like a good plan. Now all I have to do now is stand up, go back, talk to Beck and say what needs to be said. I rolled my eyes. Once again, things are easier said than done.

I tried to stand up but I end up sitting on the swing again. Grunting and groaning angrily at myself. _Come on, Tori. How hard can standing up be?_ I said to myself every time I tried to get out of the swing. _You knew this was coming. You were just to darn stubborn to accept it._ My subconscious scolded me. It was true. I did see this coming and now, I feel so stupid. When you become Beck Oliver's, the hottest and coolest guy in school, pretend girlfriend you're dumb if you didn't at least expect that you'll fall in love with him. He's the sweetest, kindest, coolest and most understanding guy I know. And other than Andre, he's the only normal person I can actually hang with. He's one of those people who you can totally get in sync with. More the reason you fall inlove with him more. And you are totally crazy if you even dare to think otherwise.

The moment I kissed him it felt magical. It was the first time I felt like this in a long time. My mind started to replay the kiss over and over and over again. I tried to recollect and throw that memory away but I can't. Then suddenly, I saw his choco-hazelnut colored eyes. That moment after the kiss. I stared into those eyes. It felt like looking into heaven. It was breath-taking. Then I heard his voice, "amazing". He thought of it as amazing. That word raised hope in my chest. Was it possible? Was it possible that he feels the same about me? No. I don't think so. I'm getting my hopes up. It was impossible. He has Jade and only Jade.

Then that cold memory of them kissing passed in my thoughts. I thought of it like I was back at that moment. I could actually feel my heart beat faster like never before. I felt it tighten and constrict. I felt hurt and defeat. Two things I least expected to feel. I knew I wasn't supposed to be feeling those. I should be feeling the opposite. Happiness and success. It doesn't count as a victory but it was for me. A small one to say the least. But yet here I am feeling like a complete failure. Their kiss replayed in my head once again. I felt tears shedding again. I tried to stop the tears but I couldn't so I let them fall on my face. I felt a cold drop in my right arm centimeters away from my watch. I looked at the time and judging by it I've been here for about 30 minutes now. I wiped my tears and decided to man up until I heard a rustling noise.

"Tori?" I heard Beck calling out my name. I wiped my tears right away and tried to compose myself.

"I'm here." I called back. In a split second I see Beck standing in front of me.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." My eyes were glued to the ground.

"What was that?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"Oh look a penny!" I said pointing to the coin I have observed laying on the ground. I would rather talk about that than what happened a while ago.

"Tori." He said with his brows furrowed, not bothering to even look at the ground.

"What? There is a penny beside you. Look!" I said in fake excitement. He finally looked on the ground and picked up the coin. He threw it away and I think it hit a racoon's head.

"Hey! You could have at least given it to me." I said crossing my arms.

"Tori, please be serious." He pleaded. "Tell me what just happened. I thought you wanted this?"

"I do, Beck. Trust me. I'm happy. I just I wasn't feeling well and it was a complete coincidence." I said making up an excuse. It's better than telling him the truth anyway.

"Are you sure?" He asked in concern sitting on the swing next to me.

"Yes, I am sure." I looked at him. There it was. The moment of silence. The both of us has completely different things in mind. He would probably be thinking about how marvelous it felt kissing Jade, how stupid it was for me to run away, how worried he was when I did, and how he's going back together with Jade soon while I sit here thinking about how confused I am with myself, how I'm already falling for him and how much it hurts me that he has no idea. I forced myself not to cry because I'm in the urge of doing so. _You can't cry here. You're with Beck! Do you want him to know? Do you want your friendship to end? Of course you don't! Suck it up, Tori Vega! Don't be such a baby. It's probably just a stupid crush._ I scolded myself. Maybe I was right. Maybe this was a one time thing. Maybe I was just caught in the moment. Remember when Andre thought he fell in love with Jade? It was all nothing, right? Maybe what happened between Andre and Jade is happening between Me and Beck. Yeah that's got to be it.

"So, Tori." Beck said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I responded.

"What now?" He asked looking at me. I sighed and reviewed all the things that's been going through my head lately.

"We break up. We tell the others that I said this wasn't working out. You're meant to be with Jade and you go back to being boyfriend, girlfriend. I think Jade is more than willing to get you back, now." I said trying to fake a smile.

"It sounds like this was a part of your plan." He said jokingly.

"Maybe." I said as Beck stood up holding out his hand.

"Come on I'll drive you home." He offered. I took his hand as he helped me stand up. It was a quiet drive home. When we got to my house I thanked him for the ride and he drove off. I opened my door and saw Trina right away. She started yapping on how I didn't invite her and how I was a bad sister and all that but I just ignored her. I just stared at her blankly while my mind replayed every single thing that happened. The dares, the kiss, me running away, Beck all concerned, everything. It all felt surreal.

"Are you even listening to me?" Trina screamed at me. I sighed.

"Whatever Trina. I'm going to bed." I said standing up from our couch and heading for the stairs. Trina blocked me.

"Oh no you're not! You are not getting any sleep until you tell me you're sorry for not inviting me." She demanded.

"I'm sorry." I said in an exhausted voice. Trina looked shocked.

"You're saying sorry just like that? No being forced, no huffs, no anything? What happened?" She said completely intrigued.

"If it'll shut you up Trina." I said pushing her aside. I heard her gasp. She started blocking me again.

"You're being mean. That's a good sign." She said ecstatically.

"What do you mean good sign?" I said angrily.

"That there's gonna be new gossip. Tell me. I need to be the first one to know. I heard you and Beck started dating." She said pulling me down to sit next to her by the piano.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked even though it was really quite obvious.

"At school, duh. Everybody knows you two are dating." She said making a face.

"Well, tell them we broke up." I said standing up.

"What? Why?" Trina asked blocking me again.

"It didn't work. He's getting back together with Jade." I answered her.

"Aww. My poor sister. Too bad." She said comfortingly yet irritatingly.

"Too bad?" I repeated her last two words. Confused on its meaning.

"Yeah. Beck's the hottest guy in school." She replied.

"Oh." I said with disappointment. I thought she was gonna say something else.

"Plus, I always thought you two had a thing for each other." Trina said as she started to go up the stairs herself.

"Thing?" I asked as I followed her.

"Well, you know. Word has been buzzing around school that you two have been secretly in love with each other even since Beck and Jade were together." She explained as we reached her room.

"What?" I asked shockingly.

"I know. I've tried telling them that Beck was falling in love with me not you because I'm much more prettuer and talented than you are but they wouldn't believe me." She said as she shut her door. I scoffed at her last statement. Trina is way too ambitious sometimes. I slowly walked up to my room and thoguht of what Trina just told me. People think we're... a real item? Did we act that good? Or is it that we were actually in love? I threw away the idea of us in love. That wasn't possible. As if that'll happen. As I opened my door I heard the doorbell. I looked at my watch and saw it was 9:30. Who the heck would come at this hour? Mom and Dad was at Santa Barbara and won't be coming home 'til next week. I knew that Trina won't open the door so I hurried downstairs and opened the door. When I opened it, I saw Andre standing infront of my door.

"Hey, Andre! What are you doing here? We have school tomorrow, remember?" I told him.

"Yeah. I know. I just wanted to make sure my best bud's okay." He said as I let him in.

"Aww. That's sweet of you. But I'm fine really." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"You didn't look fine to me when you started running out of my house." Andre said as he followed me to the kitchen. I poured him a glass of iced tea.

"Look, I'm okay. It was all part of our plan." I handed Andre his iced tea. He took a sip and talked again.

"Tori, I'm your best friend and I know when your crying or acting. And it looked like you were crying more than you were acting." He said as he took another gulp.

"I was so not crying. I was acting." I said in denial.

"You can deny all you want but I see what I see." He said as he finished his glass of iced tea. I grunted and walked angrily to the couch.

"I don't know Andre. I feel so confused." I finally confessed.

"Now you're talkin'" He said as he sat next to me in the couches. "Now tell your bud everything that happened."

I sighed. "It was supposed to be an act, you know. And when Robbie dared me to kiss Beck I just... I started to fall. I think I'm starting to like Beck." I confessed.

"So, what's wrong about that?" Andre said.

"What's wrong is that he's still in love with Jade! We all know that." I said as I smothered my face into a pillow.

"Are you sure about that?" He said. I was held a back. No. Not Andre too.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked as tilted my head up so I could look at Andre.

"No reason. I.." He was interupted by his phone which started ringing. "It's my grandma."

"She learned how to use a phone?" I asked.

"Yeah. And don't get me started on the how." He said pressing the answer key.

"Put it on loudspeaker." I said ecstatically. Andre pressed the loudspeaker button and his grandma started to talk.

"Andre? Are you there?" Andre's grandmother sounded worried and angry.

"Grandma. Yes, I'm here." Andre answered.

"Why can't I see you?" His grandmother said crazily. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're on the phone grandma. You're not supposed to see me." Andre explained.

"And what is that supposed to mean, young man!" Andre's grandmother sounded angry.

"Nothing, grandma. Why'd you call?" Andre asked.

"The McAllisters are banging on my door again!" His grandma complained.

"Who's the MacAllisters?" I whispered.

"Our next door neighbors." Andre mouthed. "What did you do now?" Andre said to his grandma.

"I left their pet skunk in their backyard." Andre's crazy grandmother stated.

"Grandma, they don't have a pet skunk." Andre said mouthing the words 'I have to go' to me. I nodded. He pressed the handsfree button and started to talk to his grandmother without the loudspeaker as he left my house. I was smiling to myself. I felt kind of weird. I noticed that it was the first time I smiled ever since I got home. It felt good that Andre and his crazy grandmother made me smile. They are so funny. I stood up and went to my room and changed. My mind kept racing back and forth at all the memories. This was quite a day. But little did I know that tomorrow will be worse...

* * *

**A/N: Hey guuuuuys! Sorry for the super duper late update! My family and I have been going through some rough times. Plus, school's right around the corner so I needed to prepare all my requirements for enrollment. Anyway, I wanted to say thank you to a couple of very very awesome people who reviewed, faved, and alerted my story: sandiw1875, ToriandBeckForever, Momo, yuskefan, MrsAvanJogia, Shaft of Life, taylor5656, BigStuOU, naiblue123, Theheavensheart180, SwEeTvIcToRy12, sarah, triplethreat3xpll, Austin Tyler, Mcayln M3iZm3, mazeygrace18, 777-LiVe-LaUgH-LoVe-777, FreeToLive603 and xmisschelly.**

**I want to do a special shout out to BoriLove who was kind enough to share his/her ideas for the fic. I really appreciated it. Let just say, I used her idea as reference to a new idea. Thank you so much.**

**Please do keep those reviews coming. You guys are so awesooooome!**


	8. Aftermath

**A/N: This chapter will be a bummer chapter. First, it's gonna be a short (rushed but meaningful) chapter, and of course it is going to be heartbreaking :( I know. I know. Well, we have to make it worse before it all gets better, right? Read and Review Chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious in any way, shape, or form.**

**Recap: My mind kept racing back and forth at all the memories. This was quite a day. But little did I know that tomorrow will be worse...**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Beck:** It's 10.30 and we have school tomorrow. I couldn't sleep. After Tori's runaway, Andre decided to call it off early. Everyone was bummed. Good thing Andre's grandma came in from Bingo night early and it was horrifying. Speaking of horrifying, the look of horror on Tori's face when Jade kissed me keeps on haunting me. I don't know why. She says it was an act. That's good. It means she wasn't hurt or anything. Tch. Why would she be hurt anyway? It's not like she likes me, right? Nah. She doesn't like guys like me. I'm.. well, not her type. She likes boys that... Wait, why do I even want to describe what boys she likes. It's all too confusing for me to handle. Everything is all too confusing. My head couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. It played over and over, one by one.

I stopped and thought about when me and Tori kissed. It wasn't like anything I've ever felt before. Her lips was so soft and smooth and it tasted like strawberry. I felt something that stunned me. Tori always have stunned me with almost everything she does but this... This was different. I felt bewildered. Bewildered because at that right exact moment, I realized something. That same stunning moment, it happened to me before. It happened to me a couple of times before. And it happens every single time we kiss, stage or otherwise. There was something about Tori that I can't explain and I'm dying to figure out. But what is it? Am I falling for her? No. Not a chance. And I'm not saying that because I think she's not attractive and stuff. It's just to vague. Maybe I'm only thinking that I'm falling in love with her because I haven't gotten over Jade. And that's when my thoughts shifted onto when me and Jade were kissing.

If I was to be completely honest, I have to admit I miss Jade more than I imagined I would. I mean, I don't miss the fighting and the screaming but I do miss those moments when we made up or the times we have fun. I know Jade could be skeptical sometimes but if you get to know her, she's not the evil mean 'ganky',as where Sikowitz puts it, girl that she shows she is. She's kinda nice and really cool. You just have to poke into her a little deeper. But she could get a little feisty. Then I remembered everything back at the party. The way she kissed me. It was definitely not like before. It was more intense. Like she was forcing me to kiss her provocatively. The next thing I knew, Tori just ran away. I broke the kiss with Jade and tried to run after Tori but Jade stopped me. The short conversation was still engraved in my head.

_"Wait! Beck stop." Jade ordered. I was halfway near the door when she grabbed my arm. "Don't make me hurt you." She taunted._

_"Or what Jade? I'm not your boyfriend anymore!" I said, not tempting to hide my irritation. Jade then folded her arms across her chest and looked at the tip of her shoes. What I said didn't come out right. "Look... Jade. I'm sorry. I didn't mean.."_

_"No. I know. I get it. You're with Tori now. You should go." She said with her eyes still glued to the floor. I could feel her tearing up. I lifted her chin gently and hugged her. "It's just... I love you and I can't believe you got over me just like that." She said sobbing as some of her maskara brush over my shirt._

_"Whoever told you I got over you?" I said softly. She lifted her head up and looked at me._

_"Wait, what?" She asked wiping her tears._

_"I'm not over you." I said brushing her hair. I was completely lost in the moment._

_"What about Tori?" She said in a mischievious tone. And I thought this was a different Jade. I was wrong. Then it hit me._

_"Tori!" I needed to go after her. I gave Jade a kiss on the forehead and ran off..._

I ran for minutes calling out her name like some crazy lunatic. When I got to the playground that's when I heard her shout back. I was relieved when I finally saw her. I was relieved and speechless. We had a conversation about what happened. What stroke me of all the things she said was: "Trust me. I'm happy." I don't know why but it stung me a little bit. As if I was hoping for another answer from her. It's not like I don't want her to be happy, it's not like that at all. I just thought that maybe she wanted this to be real. I scoffed at my own thoughts. I decided to walk down on memory lane other than thinking non sense stuff.

_After I dropped of Tori to her house I had a text from Jade and it was something that made my eyes widen._

_To: Beck_  
_From: Jade_  
_We need to talk. I'm at your RV. I know about you and Tori's stupid plan. Come here quick._

_I was surprised. How the hell did she know that? I drove faster and got to my RV. When I opened it I saw the door kicked open. Classic Jade. I went in and saw Jade sitting on my bed._

_"Well it's about time!" Jade said the minute she first saw me._

_"What is this about?" I said getting straight to the point._

_"Woah there cowboy." She said sitting on my bed again. "I know about you and Tori's little game and I wanna play." She said smiling smugly._

_"What game?" I said as I tossed my keys by the TV._

_"I know you know what I'm talking about, Beck. Tori's little mission to get me and you back together." She said not wiping her smile away._

_"Okay so you caught us. Now what?" I said sitting next to her heaving a sigh._

_"If you wanted to make up with me you could have just asked." She said slyly leaning over and gave me a peck on the lips. I plastered a smile and kissed her back but it didn't seem right._

_"You do know I'm cheating. Don't you?" I said trying not to be too obvious about my discomfort._

_"Not anymore. 'Cause you are fake breaking up with Tori tomorrow." She said standing up._

_"Wait, what?" I said in negative amazement._

_"I have to go. See you tomorrow soon to be boyfriend, again." She said as she left my RV._

_"What the hell was that?" I muttered to myself as I laid down my bed and lead me to where I am now. Still on my bed._

I glanced at the clock. 11 pm. I have to sleep. I stood up and fixed the door to blow off some steam. When I was done I closed the lights and forced myslef to sleep. Tomorrow is not gonna be a happy day.

* * *

**Tori:** It was a Monday morning and I was already at school and I saw Andre by his locker so I approached him.

"Hey." I greeted him cheerfully

"Hey, Tor. You happy." he said taking out a book from his locker.

"Well, I haven't seen Beck yet so I'm gonna stay this way until I see him." I said sarcastically.

"Dude, you're seriously crushing on Beck." Andre said chuckling.

"I know. What should I do?" I confessed. I leaned on the wall and looked at Andre for advice.

"You really wanna know what I think?" He asked as he closed his locker. I nodded in response. "I think you should tell him." He said straight up.

"What? Why would I tell him that?" I scoffed.

"Hey, you asked." He said as he shrugged his shoulders and we walked to class. It was now in the afternoon. I've seen Beck but I've been avoiding him. And it's been successful, so far. So I let my guard down bit by bit. At dismissal I asked Sinjin if he'd seen Beck and he said he's gone home so I let my guard down completely. I went to my locker and put my stuff there. When I slammed my locker shut, Beck popped out from nowhere. I squealed.

"Beck! You scared me." I said as I steadied my bag.

"Hey, you're the one avoiding me." He said.

"Who said I was avoiding you?" I scoffed.

"Right." He said sarcastically with his brows furrowed. Then what Andre told me this morning kept repeating in my head. Should I tell him? I kept battling with my mind until I finally made a decision. I'm gonna man up and tell him.

"Hey, I'm gonna tell you something." We both said at the same time. We both chuckled. "Let's take turns. You first." I offered.

"I'm back together with Jade." and with that my world fell apart...


	9. Between Me and Cat

**A/N: Hello. Hello. ^^ Wow. I've gotten a lot of feed back from you guys in the last chapter. I forgot to say thank you to those who reviewed, faved, and alerted for Chapter 7. I'm gonna do that later on. Now here's Chapter 9! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious in any way, shape, or form.**

**Recap: _"Let's take turns. You first." I offered. "I'm back together with Jade." and with that my world fell apart..._**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Tori: **"What?" I said in false excitement. I held back tears.

"It worked! Your plan worked!" Beck said ecstatically which made my heart ache even more.

"That's.. great!" I said hesitantly but I gave him a hug. A tight hug. I savored the moment. I felt like I never wanted to let go. Tears were starting to dwell but I wiped it right away as I hugged Beck so he wouldn't notice. As much as I wanted to keep him in my arms I decided I have to let go.

"Thanks, Tori." He said shyly.

"Thanks? For what?" I said raising my eyebrow as I balanced my bag on my shoulder.

"Everything." He said coolly.

"It's nothing." I replied. I couldn't stop the tears any longer. I needed to make an escape. "Hey, look. I have to go. Trina probably got home by now and our parents are still in Santa Barbara so..."

"Oh. I totally get it. Want me to give you a ride?" He offered.

"Nah. I'm good. So.. See you tomorrow?" I said as he walked me towards the door.

"Yeah. Take care." He said as he waved me good bye. I ran off with tears in my eyes. I was heartbroken and I didn't know how I would handle it. I was walking by the parking lot when I saw Cat. I needed a ride home so I figured I could ask her but I backed out when I saw Jade.

"I hope you're happy now, Jade." Cat said crossing her arms. "You broke Beck and Tori up." I was surprised. I was hiding behind Cat's car and listened to their conversation.

"It wasn't even real Cat!" Jade said as Cat gasped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked in shock.

"It means it was a set up. They pretended to be dating so me and Beck can go back together." Jade explained. Poor innocent Cat was still confused.

"Why would they do that?" Cat asked.

"It's none of your business!" Jade snapped. "Now, I want you to swear to me that you wouldn't say anything to anyone about what we talked about in Andre's party, okay?" she talked to Cat like she was talking to a five year old and she was the bully. I could feel Cat shaking in fear from here.

"What if I did?" Cat asked her voice all shaky.

"Then I have to do things that you wouldn't like." Jade taunted. Cat squealed in fear.

"Yes, Jade. I promise." Cat promised in fear. I took a peek and saw Jade smile smugly. Ugh. She's so demented. When she walked away, I looked at Cat who was standing by her car dumbfounded and shaking in fear. I decided to go to her. I secretly walked backwards so she wouldn't think that I've been behind her car and tried to compose myself. _Act like you didn't hear a_ _thing._ I told myself. I started to walk to Cat's car casually and when I got there she was still in the same position when I last saw her.

"Hey, Cat. Are you okay?" She squealed at the sight of me.

"Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? Are you okay? Cause I'm okay." Cat blabbered. I held her shoulders and shook her.

"Cat, what happened?" I asked.

"Jade was here and she scared me." She confessed.

"What did she do now?" I said as if I didn't know.

"Tori, can I give you a ride home?" She offered.

"Sure." I said as we got into Cat's car. Cat started driving and I started the conversation. "So what did you and Jade, talk about?" Cat didn't respond. Her eyes were glued on the road. "Cat. You know you can tell me." I told her and she still didn't respond. "Okay. If you don't want to talk about it, then we're not gonna talk about it." I said and Cat still didn't respond. Our drive home was silent for the very first time. No squeals, no laughs, and no random thoughts. Just complete silence. When we got to my house that's when Cat spoke up.

"Tori I have to tell you something." She said as she grabbed my arm.

"Sure. What is it?" I said as I let go of the door handle.

"I.. I did something bad." She confessed and she told me everything...

_It was before I came in the part_y_. Jade asked Cat to talk to her in private by the pool._

_"Hey, Cat!" __Jade shouted._

___"Whatt__y?" Cat said in a giggle._

_____"Pool, NOW." ____Jade demanded. Cat skipped to the pool with __________Jade right behind her._

___________________"What do ______you want to talk about?" Cat said as she twirled her hair._

_________________________"I need to ask ______you a favor."_

_______________________________"Sure. What is it?"_

_______________________________"Truth and Dare is coming up right?" __________Jade said as Cat nodded in response. "When ________________________________you dare me I want ________________________________you to dare me one thing, and one thing onl________________________________y and that is to kiss Beck." Cat raised her e________________________________yebrow._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"I'm confused." Cat said._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Just listen to me! When __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________you dare me I want __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________you to tell me to kiss Beck. Clear?" She told Cat. Cat trembled in fear._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Yes, __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Jade." Cat had no choice but to agree..._

I gasped at everything that I heard. I can't believe Jade did all that! I was angry. Very angry. Cat begged me not to tell anyone that she told me and I assured her. I stormed out of her car and went to my room. Before Trina could start ranting I already cut her off. Jade needs someone to stop her treachery and I'll be damned if that person wasn't me.

* * *

**A/N: so you guys liked it? Like I promised, thank you to the people who was kind enough to review, fave, and alert.**

**Reviewed: ToriandBeckForever, sandiw1875, BoriLove, BigStuOU, Ayamas4Ever, shevy, Jiska5, Black Neons, The Devils Writer**

**Faved and Alerted: ****ColetteCox, xoceanic-writerx, PixieDustIsMaName, Bonkyme, FurryFriends143, cutetexter, daydreamer0001, Jiska5, Black Neons, X1Sweetie1X, The Devils Writer, UmiNight Angel Neko**

**Thanks a lot guys I appreciate it a lot. :) Stay tuned for the next chapter. :)**


	10. Revelations

**A/N: Lalalalalala. :) Hi. Thanks to all that reviewed, faved and alerted, Do you mind if I don't do mentions anymore? It's because my email is all full of notifs from FFN, Facebook and other stuffs. It's all too confusing. Thanks again! =))) Please Read&Review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious in any way, shape, or form.**

**Recap: Jade needs someone to stop her treachery and I'll be damned if that person wasn't me.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Jade:** Its been weeks since me and Beck made up and Tori has not even tried to come near us. Vega made the right call of staying away. I smiled smugly to myself. My plan work. It worked like I expected it would. Poor little Tori. She didn't even realize her own feelings. She's so stupid. She couldn't even see what was right in front of her. Good thing I did. If I hadn't seen it from the very start then it wouldn't have been prevented. I knew from the very beginning that she liked Beck. I could see it in her stupid eyes. The way she flutters when she's around him makes me puke. Only an idiot couldn't see through a girl like Tori Vega. Then again, everybody here is an idiot so I can't see why nobody sees her the way I see her. The only exception is me and Beck because I'm smart and Beck is too in love with me to notice her. Then, my smile faded. I looked back at everything that happened since that Tori came in the picture. It suddenly made me question my previous thought. Is Beck still in love with me?

Oh, of course he is! Why wouldn't he be? He's lucky to have me. There's a lot of guys in this school who are dying to go out with me. Plus, I'm much more than whatever Vega is. If I wasn't then we shouldn't have lasted three years together. Beck loves me. I'm sure. Besides if he doesn't, then it's his loss because I'm gonna make his life a living hell. I'm gonna bring him so much pain. Not only to him but to that girl who he ever replaces me with. Trust me, it won't be pretty.

I stared blankly at Sikowitz as he continue on babbling in class. To the people who was listening to him, they called it teaching. To me, it was empty words. It's pretty obvious that I wasn't listening instead I focused more on my surroundings and observed. It kinda made me a little bit easy being focused on other people. For example, I can see Tori shot death glares at me every once in a while. It all started ever since Beck gave her the 'good' news. The bitch was totally bitter. Well guess what? Beck is mine and he'll always will be. I smiled again as I felt a pair of eyes shooting another glare at me. I liked it. It kinda made me feel... powerful. It's like I feed off people's insecurities. In Tori's case, bitterness for my possession of Beck.

I felt Tori glare at me one more time. I decided to have a little fun with her. I tapped Beck on the shoulder so he would look at me. When he faced at me I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

"And that children is what we call... Beck. Jade. What are you doing?" Sikowitz called our attention as Beck broke the kiss. I grinned as I saw the look of disgust in Tori's eyes.

"I have no-" "I was bored." I said as I cut Beck's i'm-innocent shtick.

"I prefer you doodle." Sikowitz suggested.

"Doodling makes me think of Cat's brother." I scoffed.

"Oh yeah." Cat agreed as I put on a 'you-see-what-i-mean?' look. Sikowitz shrugged.

"Well, sucking ones soul is not an option, Jade."**  
**

"Who says? The 44 year old hippie teacher who drinks coconut all the day and still sleeps with his mother?" I said aggressively.

"Thirty-four!" Sikowitz corrected.

"Jade! He's our teacher!" Tori butted in. Ugh. Teacher's pet.

"Shut up, Vega!" I hissed. Tori gasped.

"Beck!" She said and Beck turned to me immediately.

"Jade.." "So, you're protecting her?" I cut him off right away. I didn't want to hear him protect Vega.

"No. It's..." Then the bell rang. Good.

"Okay children. Get out, read a book, drink a coconut, and juice a bagel. Class dismissed." Sikowitz said like he was relieved that class was over for the first time.

"What just happened?" Beck told me softly as we walked out of the classroom.

"Like I said. I got bored." I insisted as he shook his head.

"Okay. Okay." He said trying to avoid another fight.

"Hey Beck! You ready to go?" Andre said catching up with us. I looked at Beck in confusion.

"Oh yeah. Man, I forgot. Uh. Hey, babe. I promised Andre I would go with him to Lane's office.." "Go." I said right away. Trying to save him time so he could hang with me after he went with Andre.

"Thanks, babe. You're the best." He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheeks.

"I know I am." I said as Beck and Andre started walking in the opposite direction to where I was heading. I went downstairs and wanted to get some gum until some idiot covered my mouth and dragged me in the janitor's closet. When we got in, I bit the person's hand.

"Ow!" Tori said in pain. "You bit me!" she said stating the obvious.

"What do you want Vega?" I said getting straight to the point.

"I want an explanation!" Tori pointed a finger at me. I bit her finger.

"Ow! Will you stop biting me?" She said as she his her index finger.

"You taste salty. Oh wait, you taste bitter not salty. Silly me." I said sarcastically.

"You think it's funny?" Tell me about the dare you ordered Cat to do!" She demanded. I wasn't surprised that Cat already caved. Actually this was part of my plan to make her get further between me and Beck.

"Oh that? It's nothing. I just wanted to help you in your mission to get me and Beck back together." I said as I put my hand in my waist.

"Plan? What plan?" She said nervously folding her arms.

"Don't play dumb with me, Vega! I know all about you and your ploy to get me and Beck back together!" I spat out.

"Oh yeah? Well.. What you did wasn't nice!" She said trying to fire back.

"I don't play nice." I countered.

"Well, you could've tried!" She said as she was about to go into tears. Then I came to my senses. Tori didn't just like Beck. She was in love with him.

"Holy crap! You're in love with my boyfriend." I stated as Tori stood there motionless, unable to speak. It only confirmed my theory more. "You are in love with my boyfriend!" I pounded my fist to the wall next to Tori. She jumped in surprise. "Listen to me, Vega. If you ever go within ten feet away from me and my boyfriend I am going to KILL you. Are we clear?" I threatened. No response. "ARE WE CLEAR?" I shouted and a trembling Tori nodded in fear. "Good. Now do you have some gum?" I asked. She shakingly got some gum from her bag and gave it to me. I took it and left the closet leaving a trembling and scared Tori.

-Meanwhile...-

**Beck:** When I left Jade, me and Andre went to Lane's office. Well, I thought we were but Andre says otherwise. Andre pulled me back to Sikowitz classroom.

"Hey, old man Sikowitz! Can we borrow your room for a little while?" Andre asked Sikowitz.

"Sure. I'm about to go anyway. Keep our humble abode warm as I pleasure myself with some bagels." Sikowitz permitted as he left with a coconut in hand.

"Hey, man. What's up?" I asked in confusion.

"Take a seat, man." Andre offered. His face looked serious. This is bad. Really bad.

"No." I refused politely. "What's up?" I asked again.

"Look, remember when Cat dared you to kiss Jade? It was a set up." Andre said.

"I know." I said as I leaned on a chair.

"Wait. Say what?" Andre asked in confusion.

"I already know. Jade told me. She apologized I forgave her. No big deal." I explained.

"So she told you it was to make Tori, you know, jealous?" Andre asked again.

"Well, yeah. She did. But Andre I think you know by now that me and Tori dating wasn't for real. So why would Tori be jealous?" I asked.

"Yeah. Tori told me about that but it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Tori's been really bummed about it."

"Why?"

"Cause she's in love with you, man." Andre said. I froze in my tracks. Did I hear what I just did? Tori Vega? In love? With me? No, no, no, no, no. Andre got this wrong. He got this all wrong.

"No, no, no, no. You got it all wrong." I said as I tried to get Andre off the crazy bus.

"No, man. I'm right about this. She told me." Andre said as he started recounting the conversation they had weeks ago.

_Andre got a text from Tori telling him to come over her place, ASAP. He was casually standing by Tori's front door and before he could knock, Tori pulled him inside._

_"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's a new shirt! It would lose it's newness." Andre said with his hands up as Tori lets go of his shirt. He straightened up his shirt and and continued talking. "So what did __y_ou want to talk about?" Andre asked as he sat comfortabl_y at Tori's couch._

___"It's about Jade."_

___"Uh-oh. What she do now?"_

___"She totall____y black mailed Cat and forced Cat to dare her to kiss Beck." Tori explained._

_______"Should've guessed. I knew Cat's dare had something fish____y."_

___________"I feel so angr____y. I need ____you to help me let her get a taste of her own medicine."_

___________________"Wh____y?"_

_______________________"What do ____you mean wh____y? Did ____you not hear what I said?"_

___________________________________"Oh. I heard it loud and clear alright. For me, there's no reason to be mad at ____Jade."_

_______________________________________"Wait, what?"_

_______________________________________"You heard me."_

_______________________________________"Are __you protecting her?"_

_________________________________________"No. It's not like that. Look, I thought __you wanted them back together. It seems to me that ________________________________________Jade cut ____________________________________________you some slack and ____________________________________________you want to punish her?" Andre reasoned and made Tori realize that he was right and she was wrong. Tori sighed._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"________________________________________You're right. I hate it when ____________________________________________you're right." Tori said as she threw a pillow at Andre._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"I know ____________________________________________you're crushing on Beck but it's no reason to.."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"I love him, Andre." _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Sa________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________y what?"_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"I'm in love with him Andre. Please help me get out of this." Tori pleaded._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Sorr________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________y, Tor. It's love. It is what it is. I can't help __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________you there." Andre told her._

I stood there all motionless at everything that I heard. I couldn't believe it. The one girl that I thought will never fall in love with a guy like me just fell in love with me and that happens to be the same girl that I've tried so hard to stop myself from loving. What the hell is happening here? I'm all messed up. I didn't know what to do anymore. But I knew I needed to do one thing. "I have to break up with Jade..."


	11. Give It Time

**A/N: I've watched Tori Goes Platinum. IT WAS GREAAAAAAAAAT! As much as I want to rant about the amazing one-hour special I decided I won't 'cause I owe you guys that. Sorry for not updating I was.. uhh.. busy. =))))) So again, gomenasai!************************************************************************************  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. 'nuff said.**

**Recap: I'm all messed up. I didn't know what to do anymore. But I knew I needed to do one thing. "I have to break up with Jade..."**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

******Jade**: When I left Tori I bumped into Sinjin. "Watch it!" I growled and Sinjin trembled.

"S-s-sorry Jade. Please don't make me eat feet meat." He stuttered.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. Now go away." I demanded. I didn't feel like torturing anyone today. The thought of Tori satisfies me.

"Oh." Sinjin managed to mutter a sigh of relief. I gave him a death glare. "Beck is looking for you." He said as he ran away from me as far as possible.

"Idiot." I muttered. I looked for Beck. I thought he was at Lane's office. He and Andre couldn't have gone that fast. I went to Lane's office anyway but when I got there no one was in his office. A student standing by told me Lane went out 30 minutes ago and she didn't see Beck and Andre enter the office. I left furious at the world because Beck lied to me. He was gonna get it. He's gonna get it bad.

I was stomping my feet away when I bumped into a running Beck. He came from Sikowitz' classroom. He looked nervous. Probably because he saw the furious face I had that I softened up a little bit for sarcasm. "I see you've been to Lane's office." I said with my eyes motioning from Sikowitz' classroom to him again.

"Sorry. Andre... We..." He sighed. "Can we talk? In private?"

"Oh. We're gonna talk." I said angrily as I entered Sikowitz' classroom. Sikowitz wasn't there but Andre was. "Get out!" I ordered Andre.

"You know you can't just..." "GET OUT!" "Bye!" Andre left and Beck and I were the only ones in the classroom. I faced Beck and folded my arms across my chest as I raised one eyebrow. He started to speak.

"Look. I..."

"Care to explain why you lied to me?" I said cutting and finishing his sentence.

"I didn't lie to you. I didn't even know that me and Andre'..." Beck tried to explain.

"Oh, so it's Andre's fault now?" I said cutting him off.

"Well. no. Wait, yeah." Beck said shaking his head. "So, anyway, I have something to tell you."

"Later. I want more gum." I said as I spat the gum in my mouth that Tori gave me and it went right in the trash can, three feet away. "Come on." I said leading the way. Surprisingly Beck didn't follow.

"I wanna break up with you." Beck said as I froze in my tracks. Am I hallucinating? I did not just hear that. Anger was boiling through my veins again. I could feel actual steam go through my ears but I tried to keep my cool.

"What did you say?" I said trying not to run and tear Beck into pieces. He's dumping me.. AGAIN.

"I'm sorry, Jade." He said as he stepped closer. I raised my hand to stop him from moving any closer 'cause only God knows what I'm gonna do to him if he does.

"You're dumping me... again." I said. Uck. I feel like one of those girls in those stupid chick flicks. All vulnerable and stupid. I felt like tears were about to fall but I fought them. Jade West never cries. Beck stood there silently not uttering a word. I felt like I needed to do something so I slapped him and walked away...

* * *

**Beck: **Okay. Let's recap on what just happened to me through out the day. I just found out Tori's in love with me, I just broke up with Jade and she slapped me in the face. Great. This was the crappiest day ever. I stood motionless in Sikowitz' classroom still bewildered by what happened moments ago except this wasn't like any other break-up with Jade. I felt lighter than before. I felt relief.

I was still reminiscing the moment when I heard light footsteps. I thought it was Sikowitz but when I turned around I saw someone else. Tori. We stared at each others eyes for a moment until I decided to speak up. "Did you saw..?" "Yeah, I did."

"Did she saw you?"

"Nope. If she did I would've been dead by now." I looked at her with confusion. "She sort of knows that.. I'm you know." She stuttered but I totally got what she was trying to say.

"She threatened you?" I asked in concern.

"Uh-huh. She says that if I go within ten feet away from you two she'd kill me."

"Well, you're within ten feet."

"I'm within ten feet." We awkwardly chuckled. There was awkward silence once again. Another moment of silence that kills me every time a second goes by. I spoke up this time.

"Andre told me you know."

"Yeah. He kinda mentioned that when he was running away from Jade." She said. I slightly smiled but it faded right away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Cause, I respect your relationship with Jade. What you two have is special." Tori said sympathetically.

"Some special we have." I scoffed.

"Beck." Tori heaved a sigh. "I love you." I looked at her and saw her eyes sparkle but it wasn't with happiness or love. It was full of sadness and guilt. Like the one she had when she talked to me to get back with Jade. "but I know that you still love Jade."

"I don't." I cut her off. I think it was time I did the opening up.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I don't love Jade anymore, Tori. I love somebody else." I confessed, smiling.

"Who?" Tori asked again, clueless.

"You." I said as I gazed into her eyes. Slowly I leaned in and so did Tori. We both closed our eyes and slowly leaned closer. Our face was inches away from each other until Tori retreated. She groaned and stomped her foot. "What's wrong?" I asked in confusion. Did I miss something here?

"I can't do this." Tori said.

"Why?" I asked raising one brow. I am definitely missing something here.

"Cause... Cause of Jade." She huffed.

"Jade and I broke up."

"Exactly! She's my friend and..." I was surprised with her statement. Tori? Friends? With Jade?

"Wait, when did you and Jade become friends?" Tori looked down on the ground with my subtle statement. "Last week, she took your hamburger and rubbed it on her bare foot." Tori looked up at me again her eyes widened.

"I ate feet meat?" I shook my head slightly. "I hate feet meat." Tori whined.

"And.." The atmosphere turned serious again. "She took you away from me. That's not exactly what friends do."

Tori's eyes saddened more than it was a while ago. "I know me and Jade aren't friends friends but we're friends. Sorta. and kissing your friend's ex-boyfriend... I... I can't do that to a friend." Tori said. I sighed.

"You're right. Let's... let's give it time." I tried to be as understanding as possible. Tori smiled as she gave me a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah. Let's give it time." Tori whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha. Did you like it? I took something from Tori Goes Platinum and kinda changed some words. Please leave a review. Oh and I'll be mentioning again starting the next chapter. ^^ Ciao! :P**


	12. You'll Be Alright

**A/N: Hiyaaaaaah peeps! Like I promised I'll be mentioning again... and I'll be doing that later on 'cause there are so many of you very nice, beautiful/good looking people that I wanna say thanks to. Now, now. Let's read the story shall we?************************************************************************************  
**

******and to those who shared their thoughts on Tori Goes Platinum and to those who asked, No. I wasn't disappointed. Well maybe a little but I understood Tori and am hoping that in the end Beck and Tori will end up together..****  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. I've made it clear.**

**Recap: I tried to be as understanding as possible. Tori smiled as she gave me a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah. Let's give it time." Tori whispered.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Tori: **It's been two weeks since that day. The day that me and Beck confessed to each other. I still get the tingles when I remember it. Me and Beck are trying to be casual about it which was completely working 'cause no one, except Andre of course, knew about it. Jade still hung out with us. Apparently, she and Beck were cool. She says that one slap was enough, _for now._ We all were intimidated by Jade's words but it was Jade so we simply shrugged it off. It's not like she was really gonna do something to hurt Beck, right? Probably not.

We were at Sikowitz' classroom waiting for Sikowitz. As usual he was late. I don't get why Sikowitz is always late for class. I mean, when we all get here, we all see him pass by with a coconut and his man purse strolling along the hallways greeting us but he never comes to class early. Well sometimes he does but I can't help but wonder why he's late most of the time. I looked up the clock. _30 minutes._ Class started 30 minutes ago and Sikowitz is not here yet. "Argh. Why is Sikowitz always late?" I moaned. I was getting impatient.

"I asked him once. He just laughed at me." Robbie said.

"Everybody laughs at you." Rex commented.

"No they don't!" Robbie shouted at Rex, embarrassed.

"Yes they do." Rex insisted. Robbie turned to us.

"Guys do you think everybody laughs at me?" Robbie asked and we all kinda said 'yes' in different ways at the same time.

_ Me_ "I.. uhh"

_Beck_ "Sort of."

_Andre _"Well..."

_Cat _"Ummmm..."

_Jade _"your life is miserable."

"Ha! Told you." Rex said with victory in his voice. Robbie's face was bright red as he turned and leaned on his chair.

"One time my brother got laughed at by this kid. And he was really really annoying and my brother couldn't take it anymore so he fooled the kid into eating one of my brother's special food which had a secret ingredient called 'Rodenticide'" Cat said as she gestured her fingers to the word 'Rodenticide'.

"Isn't Rodenticide, rat poison or something?" Andre asked. We all looked to Cat who was completely clueless.

"Cat, what happened to the boy?" Jade asked leaning closer to Cat.

"What boy?" Cat asked.

"The one that laughed at your brother." Beck answered waiting for Cat's answer.

"Oh. He passed away. His mother said the boy died because he ate rat poison. Crazy, right?" Cat said as she twirled her red hair. We all stared at her for a moment and I decided to change the topic.

"So, are you guys excited for the kick back this week?" I said excitedly. They all nodded at the same time.

"Too bad there won't be a cheese fountain anymore." Robbie said.

"Right, Robbie. Too bad. I wonder why?" Jade said sarcastically as she looked at me reminding me of the last kick back where I sprayed hot cheese on Cat and Danny.. I know it was a long time ago but I can't help but feel guilty and frowned.

"Hey, hey hey. That was a long time ago and Cat and Tori are okay. Don't be shrill Jade." Beck defended me. I looked at him and mouthed a 'thank you' and he nodded in return. Jade just sunk back in her chair and folded her arms. She's still not over him. Great. That means me and Beck still can't go out. But that's fine. It's not like I'm in a hurry or something.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm definitely gonna enjoy my kick back." Andre said coolly.

"Someone seems excited." Robbie said turning to Andre.

"Yeah. Got a hot date?" Rex asked.

"Uh-huh and she is hot!" Andre said excitedly.

"Really? Then she also must be blind." Jade insulted.

"You know every time you talk, I think to myself: 'Maybe this time it would be less mean' I'm always wrong." Andre said as Jade leaned to her chair smiling smugly.

"Don't feel bad Jade. Andre said that to me once." Cat said looking at Jade thinking that she should comfort her. "Except he said I don't make sense." We all looked at Cat and agreed. Andre did tell her that.

"Maybe because it's true." Jade said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat gasped. Before anyone could answer Sikowitz entered the classroom.

"Sorry class I'm late." Sikowitz said as he entered the classroom

"Your always late." Robbie said.

"Oh. Then no need to be sorry. Elvis, Toro in front please." Sikowitz said in a quick pace that I almost didn't understand. I lazily stood up and went in front with Beck. Our arms touched and it gave me tingles. "Tori, I want you to act as a beggar begging for food. Beck you will be a narcissistic boy who is very mean to the beggar."

"This is interesting." Jade muttered with a smirk on her face. I leered at her and she leered back. It wasn't surprising.

"What's the point of this improv?" I asked.

"To amuse me. Now go." Sikowitz said. I rolled my eyes and sat on the floor. I messed my hair up and acted like a beggar.

"Excuse me sir but will you give me some change." I said with my voice raspy and I was tucking Beck's pants as he flawlessly run his fingers through his hair.

"Why would I? Your just a beggar! I will not interact with you. Can you not see how handsome I am?" He said running his hand through his hair again.

"But I'm just a poor old beggar. Please have some pity." I pleaded.

"Get away from me you hag! I do not look good with you constantly begging me for change." Beck said meanly. It struck in right through. He was a really good actor. I felt as if I needed to defend myself but then I remembered, it was just acting.

"Please sir." I pleaded.

"No." He said as he accidentally kicked me.

"Ow!" I said in my normal voice. He hit me in the jaw and it hurt real bad.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean.." Beck said as he knelt down to check up on me.

"No. It's fine. I'm okay." I said as he helped me stand up.

"I'll go with you the nurse." He offered and I nodded in agreement. We looked at Sikowitz and he nodded in permission for us to go to the nurse. Beck took my arm as we went out.

"I'm so sorry, Tori. I didn't mean to.." Beck said apologetically.

"I'm okay. It's probably nothing." I said as held the spot where Beck kicked me.

"Can I see?" Beck said as he held my chin and checked the part where he kicked me. He examined it like he was a doctor or something and our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breath in my face. I tried not to look in his eyes or worse... lips but I failed. The minute I looked into his eyes he locked his on mine. We stared at each other for minutes which felt like hours. We were caught up with each other's stares. Then we got closer and closer until finally our lips locked.

My mind was exploding as it went into different directions. It was saying different things. This was bad. _Remember what you said? Stop this. Jade is your friend!_ I scolded myself. I tried fighting it so bad but Beck was too good to resist. It went on for 10 seconds. 20... 30... then we needed to breathe so we broke the kiss. I looked into his eyes as I gasped for air. He smiled.

"I couldn't wait anymore." He confessed. I smiled back at him. I was about to say something when I hear some clearing their throat when we looked our eyes widened when we saw who it was. "Jade." Beck said in a whisper. Jade just stared at us blankly. I didn't know what she had in mind. Was she angry, hurt? I don't know. And I was about to find out... So I thought. Jade walked out just as I was gonna speak.

"I guess it means she's okay with it." I said after minutes of silence.

"I guess so too." Beck said with a shy smile.

* * *

**Beck:** Class was over and I drove home. I still couldn't help but smile to myself when I remembered what happened a while ago. Tori kissed me back. She really does love me. I couldn't get over it. I never felt so happy in my entire life. It was never like this with Jade. Tori's different. She's definitely different. I parked my car by my RV. I walked to my RV and lazily searched for my keys. Then my keys slipped from my fingers. "Crap." I cursed. I picked it up but when I stood up someone smothered a handkerchief covering my mouth and nose. It smelled something sweet and nauseating. I tried to fight back but I couldn't the smell of the handkerchief made me drowsy.

"Don't worry Beck. You'll be alright." I familiar voice whispered in my ear then I just blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Lalalalala. How'd you like le chapter? So if you didn't notice, I also took a line from 'The Worst Couple' I thought it would make sense since this fic takes place after 'The Worst Couple'... Oh! Please Review, Favorite, and Alert. Kay? And thank you to these wonderful and magnificent people who did those three awesome things. **

**Reviewed: ShayShay305, The Devils Writer, BigStuOU, ToriandBeckForever, Jiska5, Archangel-Angelo, ****Alecks454, BoriLove**

**Faved and Alerted: ShayShay305, Xuan36, kjfluffy05, naiblue123, Marishka12, wubbzy, BeriisVictoroius, 1Timothy412, beccaloulou, Vampalicious1219, MonkeyMoMo, jessgold94, hideher, DevilAngel28, charlybitme, Bonkyme, Sandstorm1216, GoldenSmileeeee, , Hanni98, ExadireNight, Iluvyeachick, JET20, StarReader2009, HarryPFan101, ikuto's amu's kitten, samheart, LoveTheCrazy, JJL14, xXMidnightGoddessXx, Romione1434ever, ThePinkWriter, CatBark, BloodyIris16, , nikkinick30, .heart, Archangel-Angelo, potterwatch96, DreamRose51, Galylee, bookworm299, CanntFindAName, 1Timothy412, mandamichelle, Alecks454, nox-alatus, Violete, and Loves. Jasper! **

***gasping for air* hahaha. :)**

**Told ****you gu****ys ****you were a lot! XD Thanks to all of ****you. I reall****y reall****y reall****y REALLY appreciate it! 'til the next chapter! ^^**

******************************PS. If you're pen name isn't there/is incomplete/is spaced out then it means that your pen name has a period in it. Apparently, FFN thinks that it's some kind of link or something rather than a pen name. ****Just **PM me so I could still thank you. Love lots. Zai **********************************Jian!**  



	13. PreTorture

**A/N: Oh my! I'm so sorry for not updating. Our internet was being fixed. I was so surprised when I opened my e-mail. So many of you reviewed, faved, and subscribed. I'm so thankful. I'll thank you guys in a little bit. Now going on to our story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. I've made it clear.**

**Recap: When I stood up someone smothered a handkerchief covering my mouth and nose. It smelled something sweet and nauseating. I tried to fight back but I couldn't. The smell of the handkerchief made me drowsy. "Don't worry Beck. You'll be alright." A familiar voice whispered in my ear then I just blacked out.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Beck: **I felt cold yet sweat dripped from my forehead. My eyes were covered by a damp cloth probably because of the sweat. My hands and feet both tied. I observed my surroundings. Doesn't mean I couldn't see, it doesn't mean I couldn't use my other senses, right?. I was laying down on something leathery. A sofa? No. I felt like we were moving. I was probably at a backseat of some car. I could smell sea water and there was a cold breeze. One of the window was open. I used my nose to see where the smell of saltwater was coming from so I would know where the open window was. It was right above me. Then the car halted to a stop.

I froze. It was best that _the person_ who attacked me doesn't know I'm awake yet. I felt a hand grip my hand. _The person_ tried to yank me out of the car. _The person_ threw me out of the car like I was a potato sack and I landed on the what I think was granite floor, face first. My lips instantly started to bleed. I think there was even a scratch on my face. The person turned me over and tapped my face. "Beck. Wakey, wakey." _The person_ sang. I groaned in response.

"Good. You're awake. Now stand up." _the person_ ordered. The person grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I winced in pain.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. _The person_ gave a light chuckle.

"I want revenge." _The person_ whispered in my ear. I felt the deceit in that person's voice. It made me more sure that I knew who that person is but I decided to really know for sure because I might be mistaken.

"It will get you nowhere." I spat. Instead of a reply, _the person_ punched me in the face. I heard the person growl as I fell to the floor. The person picked up my feet and dragged me into someplace. I felt the shift of the granite floor to a wooden one. I tried to fight back but the ropes were too tight and _the person's_ grip on me was too. _The person_ then suddenly slammed me on the wall. I felt blood rush from my head.

"I think it will." _The person_ told me I felt another set of rope being tied to my hands. _The person_ set me in a standing position and raised my hands. _The person _tied me to some kind of pipe above me. I suddenly then felt like something was being pulled beneath me. It was some sort of platform or something. After _the person_ yanked the platform, the next thing I knew I was hanging from the pipe.

"So let's have a little chat." _The person_ told me as I heard some clanging metal. I did not like the sound of that. But I decided not to look scared. It might make things worse.

"I'd rather die than talk to you." I said with venom in my voice. Then, out of nowhere, I felt a crowbar hit my hip. I screamed in pain.

"I think you'll have to do both of those." _The person _told me. I could feel the person smirk deviously. I winced as the person hit me again. This time by the thigh. "So.. I see your dating Tori now." The person said as the person hit me again. And again, and again. I screamed in pain every time the person hit me and little by little my legs started to become numb. When the person noticed my numbness the person spoke. "It's time for our next act."

"Wh- what act?" I said nervously. Then I heard another clanging. But this time it wasn't like metals were hitting each other. It was more of someone spinning something. I suddenly felt something cold sip through my shoes. It was water. I was being drowned. My body sunk slowly in the freezing cold water until slowly I my head was the only one who was above it. Then I heard the person speak.

"I hope you're ready for a little swim." The person said as I was fully in the water now. I held my breath. After two minutes of holding my breath I was lifted up again only my head and arms were allowed to be above water.

"How'd you like the water, Beck?" The person asked deviously. I wanted to smack the person in the face. If only I could break free.

"Go to hell!" I shouted back with venom cursing through my voice. The person wasn't too happy to hear that as the person sunk me back again and lifted me up. Sink. Lift. Sink. Lift. I felt weak because of the freezing cold water that was filling my brain.

"See, Beck? We're having so much fun!" The person said. I was too weak to reply. Suddenly I heard my phone ring. I lifted my head up as I heard footsteps going closer to where I heard my phone was ringing. "Oh look! Tori's calling. How sweet. Call rejected." The person blurted out an evil laugh.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted in rage using all the energy left in me.

"Ow, Beck." The person said dramatically, pretending to be hurt. "That hurts. But you know, I'm gonna take that as a compliment." The person said the person reeled me up. I was gonna speak when suddenly the person spoke again. "Look as much as I wanted to stay and chat, I need to go." And with that the person hit me on the head with the crowbar and I blacked out.

* * *

**Tori: **It was 6 pm and I've been texting and calling Beck but he hasn't responded yet. I was starting to worry. We were all at the mall because all of us were supposed to buy some stuff we needed for the kickback. Everyone was here. Well maybe not everyone. Jade wasn't here yet either. Not that I expected her to come. But she promised Andre and Cat that she'll be here and believe it or not, Jade's not the kind of person to break a promise. Even if she really hated it.

"Is Beck answering?" Robbie asked as I put my phone down from my ear.

"I don't know Robbie. I think he's answering considering the fact that I'm talking to you and not on the phone!" I said sarcastically. Robbie pouted. I immediately felt guilty. "Sorry. It's just that I'm tired." I said sincerely. Robbie nodded as a sign that he understood. "What about Jade?" I asked Andre.

"Nah. She's not answering either." Andre said looking at his phone.

"I called her home number. Her dad answered." Cat said as she put her phone down.

"What'd he say?" Andre asked.

"He said Jade hasn't gone home since after school." Cat answered as she twirled her hair.

"Maybe Beck and Jade are together." Robbie suggested. I frowned at Robbie, who wasn't carrying Rex. What if they were together? What if Jade decided to get back at me and Beck now? What if Beck was in trouble? No. I trust Jade. She was my friend.

"You know what? Let's start without them." I said putting my phone in my pocket. We really needed these stuff for the kickback. Sikowitz was counting on us. Cat, Andre, and Robbie nodded in agreement. We walked off and checked every store that was possibly selling the things on the list that Sikowitz gave us. After an hour of searching and purchasing we finally got everything that we needed. We all went home. I took a ride with Cat who was more than merrier to give me a ride home. I turned on the radio and the next thing I knew we were both singing to Jackson 5's I Want You Back.

_"When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around. Those pretty faces always made you stand out in the crowd.." _I sang then Cat sang the next line.

_"Then someone picked you from the bunch one glance was all it took. Now it's much too late for me to take a second look. Let me tell you now.."_ Cat's voice was amazing. If you listened to Cat's voice, you wouldn't think that she was who she is. Not that it's a good thing that you don't know it's actually a bad thing cause Cat is great.. but.. you know what I mean. The both of us sang the next line harmonically.

_"Oh baby give me one more chance, to tell you that I love you. Won't you please let me back in your heart. Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go. Let you go baby. But now since I see you in his arms.."_ and as if on cue Cat's stomach grumbled.

"Oops." We both giggled.

"You hungry?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Oh my God! How'd you know?" Cat said ecstatically. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Let's stop by the burger place three blocks away from here. You cool with that?" I said.

"Kay kay." Cat said as she turned right and sped up. In two minutes we were at the burger place. We got out of the car and went in line. We were choosing what burgers we were gonna buy when we heard a voice from behind us.

"Well, well. If it isn't Cat Valentine and Tori Vega." We turned around and our eyes widened when we saw who it was. It was Danny. My and Cat's ex-boyfriend. Me and Cat stared at each other. It was just hours ago when we talked about him and now, he's here in front of us. "Okay, this is awkward. I should just.." He said as he started to leave.

"No, no, no, no, wait!" Cat stopped him. "It's okay." Cat said as Danny turned around. Danny then looked at me and I nodded as a gesture that it's okay with me too.

"So how are you?" I asked to start a conversation even if it still felt awkward.

"I'm good. I guess." He said as he buried his hands in his pockets. "What brings you guys here?"

"We bought this really cool stuff for the kickback. Then me and Tori got hungry so we stopped by here to get something to eat. Cause you know.. That's what hungry people do." Cat giggled as she twirled her hair. Before we could speak her phone rang. "Oh excuse me." Cat said politely as she read text from her phone. "Oh my God!" Cat gasped.

"What? What happened? Who texted?" I said in concern hoping that it was Beck or Jade.

"My brother got into trouble again." Cat said with worry in her eyes.

"Oh. What'd he do this time?" I asked trying to hide my disappointment.

"Remembered when I told you the thing about her going to a school for troubled girls?" She asked I nodded. Danny was staring at us in confusion. "He went back there last week and met this girl, Yolarida." Me and Danny looked at each other. Who names a person, Yolarida? Cat continued. "Then when he came back for her today, they attacked the nurse."

"Why did they attack the nurse?" Danny asked.

"No reason." Cat answered. Me and Danny looked at her awkwardly. Then she spoke again. "I need to go. Is it okay if I leave you, Tori?" Cat looked at me.

"How am I gonna get home?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Walk." Cat suggested.

"My house is too far away." I whined.

"I could give you a ride home." Danny offered.

"You would?" I said in relief.

"If it's okay with you, of course." Danny said politely and I nodded in response.

"Great! Bye guuuuys!" Cat squealed as she ran out of the burger place. Me and Danny laughed as she went out and ordered our food. When we got our food we went to the parking lot and he drove me home. At first, I felt awkward but I slowly felt okay. He talked to me like we were friends. It was all going well until 10 minutes later.

"So, Tori. I wanted to ask you something." Danny asked. He looked queasy.

"Go ahead." I tried to be casual.

"Well, the last time we met, you told me that you'd call me. You never did." He said.

"That's because after the... you know.. cheese incident, you got together with Cat again." I explained.

"I know. It's that.. I didn't make up with her after a week. Because I was waiting for you." He said as he pulled over to my house. I didn't know what to say. I felt guilty yet angry and awkward that he brought this up. He went out of the car and went over to my side and opened the car door for me. Waiting for my response.

"Look. can't we forget about it? I would." I said as he opened the car door.

"Sorry. Your right. I'm sorry if I made this awkward." He said as he shook his head and I closed the car door shut.

"No. It's fine. No need to be sorry." I said sympathetically as I walked to our porch.

"Hey, Tor." Danny said. I turned around. "Would you mind if I used your bathroom?"

"Uhh. Sure." I said politely as I opened the door. He walked up the porch and went straightly to the restroom. It wasn't his first time in our house so I didn't need to give him directions. I went to the kitchen and poured myself some lemonade. Then I heard Trina rushing down the stairs.

"Tori! Is that you?" She hollered.

"What is it, Trina?" I shouted as I saw Trina appear carrying a slumber bag.

"Look, Mom and Dad said that they'll be staying at grandma's today." Trina explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm not psychic." Trina retorted. I folded my arms as I waited for further explanations. "Since their not gonna be here and I don't wanna be stuck with you, I'm gonna crash to a friend's house." She said as she stepped closer towards the door. I couldn't help but feel relief. A night without Trina is exactly what I needed right now. The next thing I knew Trina was out of sight and my glass was empty. I went to the fridge and I heard Danny's voice.

"Was that Trina?" He asked. I looked at him and poured lemonade at the same time.

"Uh huh." I answered then the lemonade spilled on the floor. Great.

"Hey, you need help with that?" Danny offered.

"No, I'll do it by myself." I said as I picked up a towel and bent over to wipe the floor.

"Oh. Okay. I'm gonna leave, now." He said as I felt him walk towards the door. I didn't see him 'cause I was too busy wiping the floor.

"Sure. Thanks for the ride. Bye! Drive safe." I shouted as I heard Danny shut the door. After a few minutes of wiping I finally stood up and went directly to the couches. I got my phone and looked to see if I had any missed calls or texts. I had a text from Cat saying that his brother was only kidding about him being in jail. I scoffed. Typical Cat's brother. He was always doing that to Cat. I wonder if Cat ever got fed up with her brother. Then again, she wouldn't have a choice. Just like me with Trina.

I stared at my inbox. Still no message from Beck. I started to worry. I decide to call him one more time. I dialed his number and before I could press send I heard something crash from behind me. When I turned around I suddenly saw blackness.

* * *

**Beck: **I woke up with a great headache. I don't know how long I've passed out. It looked like it was too long because the person who kidnapped me was back. I knew because the person was the one who woke me up. Except this time, instead of throwing me to the floor he whipped me with a whip cord. Plus, this time I wasn't hanging. I was tied up to a chair that was glued to the ground.

"Hey, Beck. Missed me?" The person asked me as he whipped me again. I could feel blood ooze out from every lash the whip cord did to my skin.

"Why don't you untie me to find out." I said strongly as I got whipped again. Another lash, more blood oozed out. Then the person lashed me over and over and over that I lost count. I felt weak at the loss of blood. Then suddenly I was poured with freezing cold water. This was worse than hell.

"What did I do to you? Huh? What?" I said weakly.

"Oh, you didn't do something to me, Beck. But your FRIEND, did." The person replied with hatred all over that person's voice. "In fact, she's here with me now." The person told me as I heard the person's footsteps walk over to a certain direction. Then I heard a girl shriek in fear. Her mouth seemed like it was covered but I knew her eyes weren't cause I could hear her shriek my name even if it was a blur. I didn't even have to see the girl to know that it was Tori.

"Tori! Tori, are you okay?" I shouted in concern. Tori shrieked words I couldn't understand. Then I felt a hand grip my neck.

"You know, there's this saying. The sweetest revenge is to let your enemy watch the person they love suffer. And you know what? Tori is gonna watch the one she loves suffer." The person whispered as that person slapped me. Suddenly I hear Tori speak. I guess she managed to take the cover on her mouth off.

"Don't touch try to touch another hair on his head or else.."

"Or else what, Tori? The damage is done besides, I'm not gonna torture him using my tools anymore. You see, I want to hurt you twice as bad so I'm gonna torture him by using you." The person told Tori. It took me thirty seconds to understand what that person was saying. This person was sick. Then I felt his hand on my neck again. I also felt his other hand slowly taking the covering off my eyes. The sudden light hurt my eyes as it slowly adjusted. When it did, I finally saw the face of the cruel person who put me and Tori in this position. He stared into my eyes with an evil smirk on his face. I knew from the beginning it was him. It was no other than Tori's ex-boyfriend, Danny..

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? Surprised? Y'all think it was Jade, didn't ****you? Hahaha. Sorry if I used the word: 'that person' too much. I didn't want to give it away. If I used a pronoun you would totally guessed who the culprit was. So did I do a good trolling? Please do tell me. Review this chapter, fave it and alert. Do what these super mega ultra awesome people did :)**

******Reviewed: Archangel-Angelo, Alecks454, Detective-JazzyFe, ToriandBeckForever, Christine Ang, FurryFriends143, Jiska5, sandiw1875, BoriLove, HannahHey13, tine154, BoriIsBeautiful, spoilerlover, BigStuOU, EddiesGirlx, and Hanni98**

******Faved and Alert: fuppofing, GalePercyHarry707, americanhoney139, summerlilies, EddiesGirlx, spoilerlover, kaito kitsune, MyTrainDance27, BoriIsBeautiful, tine154, demi101, HannahHey13, Love Chocolate Writing, americananjel, CHCH1994, PrettyGirl5894, Pammy143, Detective-JazzyFe, kjfluffy05, GoddessOfLove321, and Undercover Princess.**


	14. Revelations II

**A/N: I'm so really really REALLY sorry about not updating. I'm working on three fics right now and it's not so easy. So, tip to all fan fiction writers out there, never EVER write three fan fics at the same time. You will never get anything done! Haha! Okay. Now here is our 14****th**** Chapter. Do enjoy. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. Credits go to Dan Schneider, Sony Music and Nickelodeon. The only thing I own is this fan fiction.**

**Recap: I finally saw the face of the cruel person who put me and Tori in this position. He stared into my eyes with an evil smirk on his face. I knew from the beginning it was him. It was no other than Tori's ex-boyfriend, Danny..**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Beck: **Danny's face irritated me. I wanted to punch him so hard. If only I could get out of this chair. I looked at Tori from the corner of my eye. She was all handcuffed. Her arms and legs were cuffed together. She had like six handcuffs on her. Wow, I thought. Danny was meticulous. Too meticulous. He was a psychopath. I turned my attention back to him. His lips were curved and deceit filled his eyes. It was sickening.

"So, how's it like to finally see me, Beck Oliver?" he said deviously. He wouldn't wipe the smile off his face. It really sickened me. I needed to wipe it for him. I leered at him and spat in his face. Danny flinched.

"You are a hypocrite! Get us the hell out of here!" I shouted with venom filling in my voice. He wiped my saliva off his face. His irritating smile turned into a satisfying frown. Great, mission accomplished. I pissed him off. Now it's my turn to smile.

"You think that was funny?" He asked rhetorically. I was about to answer him when he suddenly punched me in the face. I got to hand it to Danny. He has a wild punch. He did it repeatedly. He hit me over and over again like a personal punching bag. But to be honest, the punches didn't hurt me. I was hurt alright. But it wasn't because of the blows, it was because of Tori.

Tori's pleas hurt more than the punches Danny repeatedly gave me. Even though my face started bruising and my left eyebrow was cut open, the sound of Tori's voice full of hurt wounded me the most. It gave me mixed emotions and it made my heart accelerate in a positive and negative way. I felt so confused, hurt and happy at the same time. My mind is in a mess. I couldn't possibly bear the fact that I was making Tori go through all of this. Then again, this wasn't my fault. But still, the thought of Tori pleading Danny to hurt her other than me is overwhelming. I felt like I was the damsel in distress and I was supposed to be the one protecting her. Danny's blows and punches kept coming. I took a short glance of Tori. Her eyes were welling up tears and she struggled to break free but her handcuffs were tied to a steel pipe.

"Danny… Please… Stop…" Tori cried out for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Her tears started to shed to which Danny saw and he suddenly stopped. My head was shaking. I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that my face was all bruised and my skin was pale due to loss of blood. I was on the edge of passing out but I fought it off. I can't pass out. I need to stay awake. He might do something to Tori and I can't let that happen not that I could do anything if he did.

Danny took a deep breath and looked at Tori. And in a flash, everything that I had in mind about Danny disappeared. All of my hatred for him washed away. The deceit and hatred that I thought was in his eyes changed into guilt. The hard person that was there a minute ago softened up. Everything now seemed like it was all an act. Like everything was unreal. Like everything he did was because he was forced to do it. I sat there motionless squinting to read more. I had a gift with these kinds of things. Probably it was because I'm an actor. I was supposed to know when or not a person is acting. I just didn't notice it sooner.

"Danny, I know you and this is not you. Please, stop this. Let us go. Let's just forget that this ever happened." Tori pleaded as tears fell from her cheeks. I wanted to say something but I had no energy left to speak.

"That's where you're good at Tori. At forgetting. Me? It's not my style. I'm not like you." Danny said trying to stay calm.

"Danny, please, whatever I did. I'm sorry. Just let us go." Tori begged once more.

"NO!" Danny shouted as he gripped Tori by her neck. I tried to struggle out but I couldn't. I was tied down tight and I was too weak to fight. "You destroyed me Tori." He said as he let go of Tori. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I was about to let go of you and move on. It took me eleven months to finally start dating again and that's when I met Cat." Danny paused then spoke again. "I thought I was finally free. But then you just have to go and be friends with the girl I'm dating and you just have to go all jealous and kiss me."

"I didn't mean to!" Tori cut him off.

"Yeah? But you still did. And I waited and waited for you to call me but you never did. So I got back with Cat and I desperately tried to make it work but Cat thought that it couldn't so she broke up with me. I was a mess Tori. A huge mess and it was all your fault and nothing can stop us from taking back all the things you did." Danny said as he took out a knife.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Tori asked in fear.

"You're 'friend' Beck looks tired does he?" Danny said air quoting the word 'friend'. He walked towards me and smiled at Tori. "Why don't we make him sleep?" He said and he took my arm and slit the knife across my skin. More blood oozed out of my body. I felt more nauseous than ever.

"Beck!" Tori cried out my name but I couldn't speak. I could barely even see. Another slit and more blood. Tori called out my name again but I could barely hear. All I could see was Danny and a patch of light. I was about to pass out but I needed to say one last thing before I did.

"I know you're not alone and I know you don't want to do this." I whispered so only Danny could hear. Danny said something but I didn't hear it. All I heard were murmurs and the patch of light turned dimmer and dimmer. "I love you, Tori." I managed to utter before I was completely taken over by darkness.

**Tori: **"Beck!" I cried out. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Beck was being tortured and it was all because of me. He doesn't deserve this. It's my entire fault. If only I could do something to stop it. Beck said something to Danny, he whispered it but I heard what he said.

"I know you're not alone and I know you don't want to do this." Danny was caught off guard. His eyes widened and stared at Beck.

"How did you know?" He asked but instead of answering Beck flinched. He looked like he was about to pass out, permanently. My eyes shed more tears than I could ever shed.

"I love you, Tori." Beck muttered as he completely passed out. I yanked myself out and the steel pipe suddenly broke. I crawled my way to Beck and looked at him while Danny stood motionlessly.

"No, no, no, no. This didn't happen. This isn't happening. Beck, open your eyes. Please, please, please." I begged as our foreheads touched. I cried and cried but he didn't open his eyes. He sat there on limply and I couldn't do anything but cry. I kissed Beck's lips and felt him breathing. He was still alive but barely. He needed to get out of here but I don't know how.

"Danny, please. He's dying. He needs to get out of here." I begged Danny. This wasn't Danny. Danny isn't capable of these things. He was always so nice, cool and laid back. He would never try to hurt anyone no matter how wrong they did to him. I know because I've dated him for a long time and that's the reason why I loved him before.

"Tori, I can't." Danny said as he kneeled in front of me. His face was painted with guilt and despair.

"Why not?" I asked as I nudged near him.

"He'll kill me." My eyes widened. Who was he? What the hell is happening? Why was Danny afraid of this person? Great. More questions than answers.

**Danny: **"He? Who's he?" Tori asked in confusion. I looked at her and felt a pang of guilt. Beck was right. I never wanted to do this but I was forced to.

"I don't know Tori! I'm not even sure if he is a he." I said burying my face in my hands. What have I gotten into? Tori stared at me hoping to find further explanations. I heaved a sigh as I told her what happened.

_I was at a bar drinking my fifth glass of scotch. I was all messed up 'cause Cat broke up with me. She told me that it wasn't working out, and that she thought that I still liked Tori after what happened a month ago. I tried to explain to her that it was nothing but she wouldn't listen. She says that it just proves her point more. We had a fight, we broke up. That was it and it was all because of an ex._

_I kept on drinking to drown the hurt. I was starting to fall for Cat but the ghost of Tori kept on following me. I waited for her to call me but she never did. I was shattered. I felt like she had forgotten about me. After all the things we've been through she forgot about me. It was all Tori's fault. She did this to me. She's the reason that all I had left was nothing and that all of my nights were like this. Alone in a bar drinking until the barkeep cut me off._

_This scenario went over and over for a long time. It happened so often that I had been to every single bar in the city. Every single week I was kicked out and was ordered to never go there again. I just looked for another place and drink there until another week passed and I was kicked out again. Then one day changed it all. I was at this bar close to Hollywood Arts. I know it wasn't a good place to drink but I had no choice. It was my fifth day there and the barkeep was pissed off by my drunkenness. She called the bouncers and they kicked me out of the bar and into the alley. I sat there by the door and kicked the ground. "I'm hopeless." I said to myself. Suddenly, a person wearing a long black coat and a helmet came from out of nowhere. At first, I thought the person was a mugger but then the person said something that confused me._

"_Daniel, how nice to see you. Mourning over Tori Vega I see." The person's voice had one of those voice-changing stuff so I didn't recognize who he or she was._

"_What do you want?" I said as I stood up and kicked the ground._

"_I know you have beef with Tori Vega and I can help you get revenge." The person told me. If this person was trying to catch my attention then he or she succeeded. It caught my full attention._

"_How?" I asked in interest._

"_Go to this address." The person gave me a piece of paper with an address on it. "I'll tell you what to do then." The person said as he or she went to his or her car._

"_Wait, why should I trust you?" I asked as he or she slammed his or her car door shut._

"_Because we both have one thing in common." The person told me._

"_And what is that?"_

"_We both hate Tori Vega." The person told me as he or she drove off._

_The next day, I went to the address written on the piece of paper. When I pulled over I saw the person by an RV. The person was still wearing a helmet and the black coat. Once the person saw me jump out of my car he or she walked towards me._

"_Daniel, so glad you came." The person greeted._

"_What now?" I said getting straight to the point._

"_Excited I see? Then here's the plan. I reckon you know Beck Oliver?" The person asked me. Beck? Jade's boyfriend and Tori's friend? What does he have to do with this?_

"_Yeah, I know Beck. Why?" I asked in confusion._

"_He and Tori are in a relationship and let's just say that one of them took the other from me." The person paused. I became confused. Who is this person? Was this who I thought this was? Was this Jade West? Or was it another one of Tori's many exes. "Anyway, I want you to kidnap him and take him to the address I sent on your phone."_

"_What? Kidnap? No way. And what message? You didn't…" Then suddenly my phone vibrated and sure enough I received a message with an address on it. I shrugged. "Okay, that was creepy but I still wouldn't kidnap Beck. This was a mistake. I'm gonna go." I was about to get in my car when I felt a gun pointed in my back. I raised my hand and faced the person. A .45 calibre was pointed in my face._

"_You don't, you die." The person gave me a handkerchief it smelled like it had chloroform. I took it trying not to look scared._

"_Okay, okay. I'm gonna do it. Just put the gun down. Put the gun down." I said trying to be calm. I've seen this on movies before and I thought it only stayed in movies but this definitely proved me wrong. The person put the gun down and hid it in his or her coat pocket._

"_Good. Now wait for further instructions. I'll meet you later." The person said as he or she went back to his or her car._

"_What if I don't?" I said challengingly but hesitantly._

"_Then Caterina Valentine… dies." The person told me as he or she sped away. I quivered. Cat... I can't let anything happen to her. I had to do what this man told me to. I waited for Beck to come home and it wasn't much of a wait. It took only three minutes before I saw Beck park his car near the RV. Fortunately, he dropped his keys and I seized the opportunity. When I got him I drove to the address the person sent me. I was halfway there when I received a text._

"_**Torture him. All of the things you need for torture are in the warehouse. Be believable or else Cat dies."**_

_I read the text out loud hoping that Beck would hear but he was passed out cold so I just drove. When we got there I did what the person told me to do. I tortured Beck. I focused on my anger so I wouldn't find it hard but I couldn't take it anymore so I made him pass out and got out of there. I went to get something to eat and when I did I saw Tori and Cat. I felt relieved that Cat was safe but I also felt like I needed to go. I was about to but Cat and Tori stopped me. When Cat had to leave I felt my chest tighten. I felt like she was in danger. I also felt anger pump in my chest since I was being left with Tori but I decided to let it go. Especially now that I have her boyfriend captive. I drove her home trying to get closure. When I did, I felt lighter. I felt like all of my hatred washed away. I suddenly felt like I had to do something. I went to my car and drove as fast as I can to Beck. He needed to get out of there. I untied him from where I left him and that's when I heard a car screech. I acted quick and tied Beck to the chair screwed to the ground. It was one of the tools for torture and went outside. When I went outside I saw the person holding an unconscious Tori._

"_I thought you almost double crossed me there, Danny." The person's voice was still unidentifiable._

"_Me? No." I scoffed and looked at Tori. "So you were there?" I asked._

"_Yeah. And I saw you. I thought you were about to blow me out." The person said as he or she tossed me Tori. I caught her in my arms. Good thing she didn't wake up. "Torture them." The person told me. I looked at the unconscious Tori and felt a pang of guilt. We were finally okay and now this person wants us not to be okay again? No. I won't let it. I finally found the strength to stand up to this person._

"_You know what?" I said as I carefully laid Tori down. "No." I said firmly. The person suddenly laughed. I was confused._

"_No? Let's see about that." The person told me as he or she opened her car door. My eyes widened when I saw who was in it. It was Cat. Her head was leaning on the other car door and like Tori she was also unconscious. She had a cut on her forehead and dry blood stained on her blouse. I clenched my fists and looked at the person as he or she closed the car door._

"_What did you do to her?" I said with rage filling my veins._

"_Nothing… Yet. Now do what you have to do or else."_

"And here's where we are. I'm sorry, Tori." I told Tori as I finished the Tori. She stared at me motionless as if she couldn't believe everything I told her.

"Oh my God…" Tori said in disbelief. "I had no idea… Danny, I'm so sorry. This all my fault. I got you and Cat… Oh my God, Cat!" Tori then started crying. I pulled her in for a hug. Suddenly, we heard clapping.

"Well, well, well. That was a great story. Really moving." The person said as he or she came into the light. Tori looked up and spoke.

"Who are you and what did you do to Cat?" Tori shouted.

"Sheesh. You want to see Cat, here she is." The person told us as Cat appeared from nowhere and came running to me. She landed right in my arms. She was shaking in fear and she was hot like she had a fever.

"Cat, you're sick." I told her as I put my hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Cat just squealed and buried her head deeper into my body.

"Who are you?" Tori asked once more. The person held a gun on one hand and the other was reaching out to his or her helmet. The person took off the helmet revealing who he or she was. I looked at Tori. Her eyes widened and her face was filled with confusion…

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is longer than what I intended it to be. I guess I owe to you guys for making you wait for so long. I want to say thank you to those who reviewed, faved and alerted. I'll mention you guys on the next chapter. **

**So, more questions rises. Who's the helmeted person? What is he trying to prove? Is Cat, Danny, Tori and Beck in more danger? And where the hell is Jade? All questions will be answered next chapter. ;) TTFN! XD =))))**


	15. The Reveal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Okay? Clear? Good?**

**Recap: "Who are you?" Tori asked once more. The person held a gun on one hand and the other was reaching out to his or her helmet. The person took off the helmet revealing who he or she was. I looked at Tori. Her eyes widened and her face was filled with confusion…**

**A/N: hi. I'm on a rush so this chapter is short yet this is the most important (i think) chapter of all. It's no one's POV. This chapter is kinda well, let's say it crossed the line so after you read this please don't hate me. And to those who has been guessing, no one has guessed the correct answer. Sorry 'bout that. ;) Are you all dying for me to reveal the mastermind of all this treachery? Then I want you guys to know that the person responsible for all this** **is...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Sgrodis?" Tori said in disbelief. How was Festus' brother involved in this? She was expecting more in the lines of Ryder, Jade and hell even Rex! But this guy? No way. She expected him in his junky hotel in Yerba with the country's blinded chancellor. But she was wrong. It's him. And she was filled with a lot of questions. More than ever. Why did he do this? How did he know about her and Beck? What did he mean when he told Danny that she or Beck took something from him? and how the hell can he speak straight English?

"Hello, Tori. I haven't seen you in a while." Sgrodis replied with a smooth English accent.

"How? Why? Wh-" "Shhhh, Tori. I'll answer your questions but before I do... Nurik! Sattar!" Sgrodis shouted and two familiar faces alighted. It was two of the prisoners in Yerba. Tori backed out as the two large men picked her up. Danny put Cat down safely and tried to help Tori only to get him knocked out cold by Sattar's punch.

"Oh my gosh! Danny!" Cat and Tori yelled at the same time. Tori continued to struggle as Cat went to Danny's side.

"He's barely breathing!" Cat exclaimed as she put her ear on Danny's chest trying to hear his heart beating. "What did you do to him?" Cat shouted angrily as she held Danny's head in her arms. She was in tears. Tori couldn't even look at what has become three of her friends. It's to cruel and to painful. Sgrodis smirked at Cat.

"Don't worry, he's still alive." Then he looked at Tori with the same smirk in his face. "Nurik! Take her to the room." Sgrodis ordered as the muscular convict carried Tori to take her someplace.

"No. No. Not to the room!" Tori whined as she disappeared from the shadows.

"Tori!" Cat screamed in fear as she was left alone with two unconsious men and two scary ones. The two villains looked at Cat and she felt uncomfortable. She started backing off but the prisoner kept closing in on her as Sgrodis smiled deviously behind.

"I think you know what to do with her, Sattar." Sgrodis said as he walked toward the door where Nurik took Tori. Sattar nodded and smiled maliciously at Cat. "After you do what you need to do..." Sgrodis paused as he was halfway out the door. "Burn them." He said coldly as Cat gave a squeal of fear. He smiled and left. Leaving Cat with Sattar.

"You wear short skirts, little girl." Sattar said as he leaned and pinned Cat to the ground. Tears fell from Cat's cheek as she lay there defenseless and weak. She whispered pleas and no's but the Yerbanian prisoner ignored them. He tied her to a pipe and slowly took Cat's clothes off. He was a con and he was a pro. He knows what might happened so he took extra measures. He dragged Danny and handcuffed him to Beck's chair. Both men was still unconscious and Cat wished they weren't. She prayed to the God to help her but it was too late for help. She was already naked and Sattar has now started his attack. Cat had no way out...

* * *

Tori was now in a room with the man who had done it all. The man who was the responsible for all of this. The man who's the reason why the love of her life is sitting on a metal chair half dead. The man who manipulated two of the people who has made an impact on her life and used them to his advantage. Only God knows how much she wants to strangle him but she knew she needed to get answers first. Nurik finished tying her to a metal chair similar to what Beck was sitting on except it's shinier and has no blood. Well atleast not yet.

"I want answers!" Tori demanded as she struggled to get out. Sgrodis smirked at her as he leaned into the wall and signaled Nurik to get out of the tiny room.

"Well then, start asking." Sgrodis said.

"Why?" Tori simply said. She stared into Sgrodis' eyes. His eyes went to ice cold to blazing with anger.

"Did you know what happened when you left Yerba? Huh?" He said as he pulled Tori's hair. His face filled with rage. "The chancellor accused me for letting you get away! He ordered my hotel to be burned and me, he ordered me to get executed in Yerbanian prison." He let go of his hair and smiled at himself like a psycho. "But... I managed to get out... And you wanna know how Tori Vega?" Sgrodis said as he leaned in so close to Tori's face that they were inches apart.

"I'm not sure I want to..." Tori said nervously but Sgrodis told her anyway.

"I took a gun from a Yerbanian soldier and I made the chancellor's head explode." With that Tori gulped down nervously as Sgrodis laughed in delight. Tori raised her brow at Sgrodis' psychotic reaction. He was really that crazy. He suddenly stopped and continued his story. "When I escaped I directly went here. I learned how to speak English and with a little help from my brother Festus, I landed a job as a janitor in Hollywood Arts." Tori's eyes widened. He was at Hollywood Arts all this time and none of them knew? How good is this guy? Or rather, how dangerous is he? "Imagine, I did all that in just a year. I should be really proud of myself." Sgrodis said proudly.

"You are a person with deep psychological problems." Tori muttered. Loud enough for Sgrodis to hear.

"Thank you, Tori. Since you complimented me, I wanted to show you a-" Sgrodis was cut short by Nurik opening the door without knocking. "What?" Sgrodis said in an irritated tone.

"I found an intruder." Sgrodis and Tori's eyes widened but both had two different emotions filled them. Sgrodis' with pure hate and Tori with pure hope.

"Who?" Sgrodis demanded as Nurik pulled the intruder. Tori's jaw flew wide open when she saw who it was. It was a person she least expected. It was none other than _Jade West..._

* * *

**A/N: Seriously? No one thought of this guy? Awww, COME ON! Okay okay. Thanks for reading this chapter. Next chapter: Another Prisoner up on July 11, 2012. Thanks to those who faved, reviewed and alerted in the last chapter, again. Please review this chapter! I need you guys to review. I want the reviews to reach up to 120 before I add the next chapter so please review! Kk. Sorry for the whole Cat thing by the way, but it'll get better next chapter, I promise! :)**


	16. Another Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**Recap: "Who?" Sgrodis demanded as Nurik pulled the intruder. Tori's jaw flew wide open when she saw who it was. It was a person she least expected. It was none other than _Jade West..._**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**

**Tori: **Jade? What was she doing here? She wasn't supposed to be here. She might get hurt! I already felt guilty for hurting her, (though she hurts me more physically) I don't want her to get messed up in this too. Besides, how did she even know we were here. Sgrodis' eyes flared with anger. He ordered Nurik to put Jade inside the room and tie her to my chair. Jade rolled her eyes. I guess she wasn't fond of the idea of being restricted close to me. As usual. After she was tied tight, Sgrodis was about to speak but Jade cut him off before he could say a word.

"I'm not here for her." Jade said firmly. I looked at her with annoyance. She smirked at me like the situation was the normal everyday bully Tori day and not like we were trapped with a freaking lunatic and an ex-con from Yerbanian prison. "I'm here for you." Jade said with confidence in her voice. Sgrodis raised his eyebrow. His eyes sparked interest in Jade's purpose. I was too. But I was afraid to know what it is.

"For me, huh? And why is that?" Sgrodis asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Well, for one. I like what you did here. Let's say, I've been observing for the past few weeks. Quite entertaining if you asked me." Jade replied with a smug smile on her face.

"Keep talking." Sgrodis said while he leaned on the wall.

"And we have one thing in common, we had our lives ruined with this little boyfriend stealer over here." Jade said jerking her head towards me. My eyes narrowed in on her.

"Jade!" I growled furiously.

"What? It's true." Jade shrugged and turned back to Sgrodis not even letting me argue with her. "You know... I could help you. All you have to do is agree with me." My jaw dropped open. Was she really this evil? I mean come on! I would totally understand if it was me but Beck is here! And so is Cat! If what she said about 'observing' is true then she should've seen Beck and Cat, right? Do they even mean anything to her? Or does she hate me that much that it was okay for her to ignore them. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Sgrodis chuckle.

"What makes you think I could possibly want help?" Sgrodis told her.

"I've seen some flaws." Jade said confidently.

"Flaws?" Sgrodis said in an upset tone.

"Yep. For one, you chose very stupid guards. Two, you left the front door unlocked. Oh and..." "SHUT UP!" Sgrodis exploded then calmed down in a sec.

"You make a compelling case but unfortunately you got one thing wrong." Sgrodis told her. She raised her eyebrows in response. "I didn't do all of this just for Tori. I did it so I could destroy all of you. Pity. I planned something else for you, her sister and the other two men. But since you're here, I guess we need to cut you from the 2nd batch and put you here instead, eh?" He said as he squeezed Jade's face making her look like that canary bird from Looney Tunes. She struggled and Sgrodis let go. "I'll leave you two alone for a little while. I need to check if three of your friends are toast already. TTFN!" Sgrodis said as he left the room.

The moment Sgrodis left the room Jade stood up and tried to untie me. I guess she was untying her knot the whole conversation. When I was free that's when I started to ask her questions as she examined the room we were in.

"What the hell is going on?" The first question that popped in my head was that one and it was a meaningful question at that.

"I think you clearly heard what I said Vega. Do I have to repeat it?" Jade said still examining the room.

"I wasn't convinced." I said folding my arms across my chest. She gave out a sigh and faced me.

"I was here to save your asses okay? Now shut up and help me find a way out of here. We need to make it out of here in time or else..." Jade's voice trailed off and I looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Or else what?" I said impatiently.

"Or else Cat, Danny, and Beck will turn into ashes. And if we're lucky, maybe Andre will too." Jade said with a hint of sarcasm by the last line but wait... Andre? He's here?

"Andre? What do you mean Andre?" I said as I started looking around myself.

"I have an idea. Why don't you stop talking and help me get out of here?" Jade said as we looked into the small room. I groaned to myself. I hate this. How all of this happened. How my life has been these past few weeks. How my life started to crash down ever since I made that stupid idea. I never planned any of this to happen. But now it's happening and now instead of getting out of here, I'm here. Stuck into a place where all there is, is misery. I'm here in a cell with Jade, who's just another prisoner...

* * *

**Jade:** I'm here with Vega in this small room. It looked like one of those interrogation room except there's no large glass and there's no table. Plus, I was with someone worse than a cop. I was with Tori. As much it kills me to say this but the reason I came here was actually because I wanted to save her. Mostly Beck and Cat but also her. If you told me yesterday that Cat, Beck and Tori was kidnapped by that nutjob, I would've said hands down to leave Tori and save Cat and Beck. But if it wasn't for Harris. I thought otherwise

_"Yo Jade!" Andre greeted me. I wiped my tears away. I was crying but of course I wouldn't want anyone to know that. Even if they did knew, I could've kill them before they could even take a step out of my sight. I looked at Andre with the best pokerface that I had and nodded my head gently as a response. "What's wrong?" Andre asked. Damn it. He saw. I shrugged and answered:_

_"Nothing. What's up?" I said slyly so he could drop it. And it worked._

_"Remember the song we recorded? 'Okay'?" Andre said almost as if he was about to jump under his skin._

_"What about it?" I asked without emotion opposite of what Andre is doing. He looked psyched. It made me sick. Not because he was all happy (Well maybe part of it was.) but because it made him so freaking charming. It made me swoon. And I hate it. I was till not over Beck and with what I just witnessed a few minutes ago, it was not the time for girly feelings over a dumb dread haired guy like, Andre Harris._

_"Well, I posted it on the slap and remember that producer I worked for? He texted me and look at what he said." Andre said as he showed me the text message._

_'yo Andre! I like the girl on that new song of yours. Why won't you give her a heads up about letting me record the song she sang.'_

_My eyes widened, I read it three times to make sure I was awake. "Shut up, dude!" I said pushing Andre playfully._

_"You shut up!" Andre said as I gave him a hug. One that I didn't give often but this time requires one. Our hug lasted for five seconds. When we parted we stared into each other's eyes. Then the next thing I knew I leaned in and kissed him. Yup. I'm the one who leaned in. And I don't care. He then pushed me away. I expected he would. He was Andre. He wouldn't go through with this for two reasons. One, he's not man enough to do it. Two, he's probably gonna tell me that he doesn't wanna do it because Beck is his bestfriend and blah blah blah... "W-w-what just h-h-happened?" He stuttered. I smiled at his stupidity and innocence. He definitely had something in common with that Vega._

_"Wanna do it again?" I said smugly. I was about to kiss him again when he stepped back. I frowned and leaned on the wall._

_"No. No. No. You're Beck's girl. No. I am not gonna do this." Andre said. He was in paranoia, acting all... wonky._

_"Do what? I didn't see you do anything? And technically I'm not Beck's girl anymore." I said shrugging._

_"You are a mean, viscious person with deep psychological problems..." Andre chanted to himself. He said it like he was reminding himself something. I simply smiled smugly as I cooly leaned on the wall._

_"Why thank you! Learned that from your tramp friend, Tori?" I said sarcastically Andre stopped pacing back and forth and turned to me._

_"Don't call her that. She didn't do anything wrong." Andre protested._

_"How does stealing my boyfriend not be wrong?" I hissed making a fist against the wall._

_"Tori didn't steal Beck from you." Andre sighed as he leaned on the wall beside me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow completely disagreeing with what he said. "Look, have it ever occured to you that Tori... Is also one of the reasons why you and Beck made it that far?"_

_"No. It never did." I said. Staring at him blankly. Where was he going with this?_

_"Tori, I've known her like the back of my hand. She's my bestfriend. And I know that from the very beginning she liked Beck. If she was that tramp you say she is, then she should have took Beck from the very start." Andre explained. I was still not getting it._

_"She made out with my boyfriend the day she came here. Sounds like a tramp to me." I said putting rational in Andre's head._

_"To give you a lesson. It's not her fault your such a gank." Andre said straight up. There's that word agaid... Gank. Why does everybody call me that? I hate it. Stupid weird teacher making up names. I'm sure to put him on my death list at home. I was about to protest when Andre spoke again. "Look at what she has done for you. She helped you and Beck get back together before and she tried now..."_

_"I did not know that." I said blankly. Trying to hide my lie._

_"Tori told me." Andre said catching me red handed. I sighed. I was defeated. Andre cornered me. Damn it! "Try to consider that. I gotta go. See ya when I see ya." Andre said and he left... leaving me here in my own thoughts..._

After that I went to talk to Beck and that's when I saw that Yerbanian lunatic. His schemes, he's manipulation. I gotta hand it to the guy. He was talented. But I was more talented than him. I eyed the door he went out with. The lock was semi broken! Great. Now if only if I could find a pin...

"Hey Vega. Got a hairpin somewhere?" I demanded and Vega took one out from her hair. I worked for a few minutes and I got it open. Me and Tori whispered a "yes!" before we opened the door. But instead of an escape we saw something.. or rather someone else. And it wasn't a good sight. It was Sgrodis with... Andre...

* * *

**A/N: Hiiiiii~! I made this chapter a little Jandre. Sorry for the late update. My fever has been on and off this past few weeks. Plus, the pc's not working properly. And due to stupidity, all of my emails were deleted so it means that I wouldn't be able to mention all those who faved, reviewed and alerted last time. Sorry guys. Please PM me so I could mention you next chapter. I'll be posting the next chapter: Escape Through Death, tomorrow. And it will have tons of Bori moments. It will also be the second to the last chapter of my story. I Never Planned Any Of This will end by this week so you should expect that the last two chapters will be absolutely longer than this. Love you guys. :*  
**


	17. Escape Through Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**Recap:** **"Hey Vega. Got a hairpin somewhere?" I demanded and Vega took one out from her hair. I worked for a few minutes and I got it open. Me and Tori whispered a "yes!" before we opened the door. But instead of an escape we saw something.. or rather someone else. And it wasn't a good sight. It was Sgrodis with... Andre...**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
**

**Tori:** "Look what I found." Sgrodis said as he threw Andre in the crowded room.

"Dude. Come on!" Andre clamored.

"You stupid teenagers are just making this more entertaining for me." Sgrodis said as he faced Nurik. "Tie them. I want them to see something very... fun." Sgrodis said as he let out an evil laugh and disappeared in the shadows. Andre, Jade and I paced back. We we're scared. More than scared.

"Stop shaking. It's irritating." Jade scolded me. I tried to roll my eyes but I was to scared of Nurik than I was of her insecurities. Not that I'm scared of her insecurities. Actually I am but... you get the point!

"What are we gonna do? I don't wanna die by being squashed by a large Yerbanian prisoner!" I whispered as Nurik got a long thick rope and cut it into three WITH HIS BARE HANDS. The three of us flinched at the site of him cutting the ropes.

"Calm down. There's three of us and one of... him." Andre said, his voice shaking.

"That's a whole lot of him." I muttered.

"Stop it you idiots! Now on three we attack." Jade whispered as me and Andre nodded hesitantly. This was a long shot but we had to try. We waited for the right time and when he took one step, we started counting.

"One." step

"Two." step

"Three!" We all shouted in unison as we ran into Nurik. He fell to the ground and the three of us ran out of the door before he could get out.

"Lock it! Lock the door!" I told Andre as he took the golden padlock and locked the door. Leaving Nurik banging on the door. The three of us sighed in relief. We took deep breaths and Nurik's banging came into rhythm with it.

"Well that was... exhausting." I said as I inhaled a large amount of air.

"Yeah. Thanks for pointing that out." Jade said sarcastically as she gave out deep breaths.

"I'm never doing that again!" Andre let out as he stood up.

"No kidding." I said as I propped myself.

"Guys, we need to go." Andre said as Nurik's banging got louder.

"It's like a vault. He won't get out of there." Jade said referring to Nurik.

"No. It's not that. I saw the place where Cat, Beck and Danny were in and it was being poured with gasoline. The three of them was unconscious. They're in for big trouble." Andre explained and me and Jade's eyes widened. This was the 'fun' Sgrodis was referring to and we needed to stop it. The three of us ran to where Beck and the other two were. We opened the steel door and saw Sgrodis and Sattar looking at the room. Proud of what they have done. Sgrodis held out a lighter he was about to open it but I ran hoping I could get to him before he could.

"No!" I shouted as I knocked the lighter out of his hand.

"How did you?" Sgrodis said in disbelief. His eyes flamed as Sattar took hold of me. I saw Andre go and help me but like what happened to Danny, he got punched in the face. I saw Jade go to Andre. Fury struck her eyes as she stood up and got a pair of scissors hidden in her boot. And like a flash I saw the scissors strike through Sattar's forehead, CENTIMETERS away from mine. I got out of Sattar's grip, and Sattar fell to the ground, lifeless.

"You almost killed me!" I shouted.

"Well, you're alive aren't you?" Jade countered as she took another pair of scissors and aimed at Sgrodis but before she could throw the scissors, a bullet from Sgrodis' gun hit her shoulder, making her fall to the ground. I rushed to her side. Trying to make sure, she'll end up okay.

"Oh my God! Jade! Jade! Are you alright?" I asked holding her into my arms. I felt like a mess. What have I done? This is all my fault.

"Do I look okay, Vega! Of course I'm not!" She growled as she held her shoulder tight. I took a piece of cloth out of my shirt and applied pressure to Jade's wound. This is what people usually do when someone get shot in movies right? I heard Sgrodis laugh behind me. When I saw him, he was holding the lighter again and this time it was lighted.

"It looks like, I'm gotta have to kill all of you at once anyway." He smirked and then walked towards the door with the lighter. "Nice doing business with you. Hope you burn slowly." Sgrodis said as he threw the lighter that landed 3 feet away from him and left. In an instant, half of the room turned into flames. I guess they ran out of gasoline before they could put some on the other half of the room because from where me and the others are, the fire is not reaching it. Well, not yet anyway. It would be a matter of time before it could. Then suddenly I heard five different coughs around me. They were all slowly waking up. Except for Jade of course, who was already conscious anyway.

"Oh my God!" Andre said as he rushed by me and Jade.

"Would you people stop checking on me and untie those who need to be untied?" Jade said as she slowly stood up and went after Cat who was tied to the pipe I was tied to a few hours ago. We did what she said. Andre rushed to Danny as I rushed to Beck who, thank God was alive.

"What happened?" Beck asked as he let out a cough.

"Let's get out of here first before I tell you." I said as I untied Beck. He stood up and gave me a hug. A tight hug. One that I made even tighter. One that I thought I was never gonna get. I held him tight and I knew he was in pain but I couldn't help it. It's hard not to when I almost lost him forever. We broke the hug and stared into each others eyes. Then I gave him a passionate kiss. One that lasted for like an eternity. Feeling his lips again, it was something that made me shed a tear. I tasted the moment. His lips. Even if it tasted like metal, blood and sea water I didn't care. I was just relief to feel those lips against mine again. To know that he's still here with me.

"Uh, guys?" Danny said making us break our kiss.

"What?" I groaned. Irritated that he interrupted us.

"We're currently on a room that's gonna turn us to ashes." Andre said and it made me snap back to reality. The six of us got together and thought of the plan. The fire was spreading. It was now covering atleast 3/5 of the room and if we stayed a little longer it would burn us alive.

"Guys look!" Cat squealed as she pointed upward. It was some sort of crane thingy. It was long enough that if you swung by it you could totally reach platform near the door without getting burned. Then you would just have to get down from the platform and escape from here.

"Good Cat. But there's a problem." We all looked at Jade. "It's ten feet up in the air." She said crossing her arms. We were about to lose hope until Danny spoke.

"I could lower it." Danny offered. We looked at him with a questioning look. "It's the crane I used to drown Beck." He said as our looks turned into weird looks. "Sorry bro." He then told Beck.

"Nah, it's cool." Beck said awkwardly. Then there was a silent pause. It lasted for a few seconds then something fell from the ceiling. Which made us panic.

"Okay. Why don't we get outta here!" Andre said as Beck and Danny ran to the lever and lowered the crane.

"This crane can hold two people. It has to be a boy and a girl or else we won't fit. So, Jade, you and Andre will go first and he will leave you behind to get Cat. Cat, you get me then I will drop you off so I could get Tori. Tori drops me off to get Beck. We need to do it that way so we someone can push the crane back since only one person can stay at the platform. Understood?" Danny laid out the instructions and we all nodded as another debris fell from the ground. "Are you sure you can do this Beck?" Danny asked at Beck who obviously had a major beating with all his bruises and wounds. Then he looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes and winked. I couldn't help but blush. Even in a situation like this.

"Let's do this thing." He said ecstatically as Andre and Jade stepped onto the crane. Once they were ten feet in the air, Andre and Jade held on to the crane tighter.

"On three we sway together. Got it?" Jade said as he Andre nodded looking below.

"yeah. Got it. Oh and Jade." Andre said looking at Jade.

"What?" Jade said as she met Andre's eyes.

"When I said that you were a mean and viscious person with deep psychological problems..." Andre started off. I tried not to chuckle at Andre's words.

"This isn't a good time for your insults Harris!" Jade said as another debris fell.

"Aaaaah!" Cat squealed as she ran and hugged me. The fire was eating the 1/4 left of the room now. There was so much little space left.

"Andre! I think you should tell her later!" I shouted.

"No. I wanted to say that... It really turns me on." Andre said and Jade gave him a peck on the lips.

"Awwww." Me and Cat said in unison as Danny and Beck rolled their eyes.

"On three." Danny said snapping the two both back to reality.

"One." We all counted with them as they both tried to sway the crane to the platform's direction.

"Two." We shouted softer as smoke fill the room and made us cough.

"Three!" Only Andre and Jade shouted as the crane rapelled to the platform. Jade safely went down the crane and pushed Andre back to where he was to pick Cat up. Beck and Danny lowered the crane so Cat could go with Andre.

"Come on Little Red." Andre said holding out his hand so Cat could get a grip on the crane. Once Cat and Andre was up they swayed together and got back to the platform. Andre went down safely. Once he pushed Cat back he went down the platform immediately.

"Andre help me kick this door open!" Jade said as she kicked on the door that was a little jammed. Then Cat got back and Danny left Beck to operate on the lever. They both got safely on the other side. Cat pushed Danny and Beck lowered the crane as Danny reached out to me.

"Be safe Tori!" Beck shouted as he put me and Danny up. I nodded at him and looked at Danny.

"This is all my fault." Danny muttered.

"Don't say that! It was Sgrodis' fault. I know you never wanted this to happen." I said comfortingly. Danny looked into my eyes and smiled. "Now let's go and get you on that platform!" I said ecstatically. The both of us swayed and we got to the platform. When we got there Danny was about to push me when Beck shouted.

"No! Don't push Tori back here!" He said.

"What? Why not?" Danny shouted back.

"Cause! If Tori comes and pick me up. No one will put the crane high enough to avoid the flames!" Beck shouted.

"No! We will not leave you behind!" I shouted my eyes starting to well up. "Push me." I ordered Danny.

"But how?" Danny tried to reason.

"PUSH ME!" I growled and Danny had no choice. When I got there Beck stared at me.

"Tori! What the hell are you thinking?" Beck shouted.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted. Beck knew I was angry and good thing he did. Because I was. Why in the world would he think that I'm gonna let him stay here and turn into toast? I'll show him!

"No!" He said stubbornly.

"I have an idea! Put me down!" I shouted. Beck let out a sigh before he finally put me down. Debris falling out here and there and we had 1/3 space left. I got down from the crane and ran to where Danny and Beck were tied to and got the ropes. I also got the rope where Cat was tied with too. I knotted them together and tied it to the end of the crane. "Get up here!" I told Beck.

"Tori, what...?" "Just get up!" I cut him off and he did what I told him to do. I ran to the lever and put Beck ten feet up the air with the rope swinging below it. The fire was coming closer to me. Only 2% of the room was left. I ran to the rope and climbed 'til I reached Beck. I took the rope out of the crane since the end was burning already and felt safe ten feet away from the ground with Beck by my side.

"You're a genius. You know that?" Beck said flirtaciously. I winked at him and we swayed as the crane slowly moved to the platform. We were almost there when a debris fell and it made me lose my balance. I fell out of place and Beck held me with his hand. He wrapped his legs on the crane and held unto me. I was hanging onto dear life.

"Tori!" I heard Cat yell. We were almost there. But the crane held onto a stop because we weren't swaying.

"Hold onto me. Don't let go!" Beck said as he held onto my hand tightly.

"Beck, I'm slipping." I said as I felt my hand move.

"No! No you're not! Tori listen to me. I want you to sway to the direction of the platform. We're two feet away. Can you do that for me?" Beck told me as I saw a tear fall from his eyes. I nodded.

"I think I can do it." I said as I felt my hand move once again.

"Okay. Now on three." Beck said as he started counting. "One... Two..."

"Beck?" I cut him before he could say three. He looked at me. "I love you." I told him as I swayed and let go of his hand. At that point, all I could see was my life. At that point I believed that saying about how when you face death all you could see was your life. And at that moment I did saw my life flash before my eyes.

"Vega! Are you alright?" Jade told me as I opened my eyes as I lay down the platform.

"I'm fine." I said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Including Beck who was already by the platform. Waiting for me to get down. When I got down I helped in kicking the door open. Then when we all kicked it in unison, the door's latch outside broke. Swaying the steel door open and throwing oxygen in which made the fire become bigger.

"Let's get outta here!" Andre said as we all ran and got outside where there was cell reception. When we got there, Andre let out his phone and called someone. He put it on loudspeaker.

"Hey, Rob. Where are you?" Andre asked.

"The police and I will be there shortly. Is everyone okay?" Robbie's voice was full of concern.

"We made it out alive. Hurry!" Andre said as he hung up and put the phone in his pocket. Suddenly he laid on the ground. "Oxygen! The sweet smell of oxygen!" He shouted in glee. We all chuckled as Beck wrapped me in his arms. I looked up and he gave me a kiss. One that made my legs jiggle. I put my arms aroung his neck and pulled him deeper. Making the kiss more passionate. Our tongues touched. And all of our friends eyes were on us but we didn't mind. And I had a feeling that they didn't mind either. But suddenly we heard a clapping.

"Well, well, well." Sgrodis appeared out of nowhere. "All of you just wont give up and die won't you?" Sgrodis said pointing a gun at us. "Then I guess I have to made this bloody." He said as he was about to pull the trigger. I turned and hid from Beck. I didn't want to see this. I didn't want to see the look on Sgrodis' face as he killed me. I heard a shot. But it didn't hit me. I looked back and saw Danny, lying on the ground. A bullet shot through his heart.

"Danny!" Cat shouted as Beck ran and tackled Sgrodis knocking the gun out of his hand. I rushed to Danny's side as Cat ran into Jade's arms and Beck and Andre took care of Sgrodis.

"Tori..." Danny said weakly. Blood oozed out of his mouth.

"No. Don't speak. We're gonna take you to a hospital." I said sobbing.

"Tori... There's no time..." He whispered.

"There will be if you stop speaking. Come on, Daniel. Stay with me." I pleaded as numerous tears fell down.

"I'm glad I spent my last moments with you guys. This is a memory I'll take to heaven..." He said softly.

"No! Danny!" Cat shouted as she ran to Danny's side and I gave her my place and I stood beside Jade.

"Cat..."

"Don't die."

"Bye, Cat." And with that, he laid in Cat's arms completely lifeless.

"No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cat screamed as she sobbed and wails of sirens started to fill the air...

* * *

**A/N: This took me forever to write so I hope you all liked it! Last chapter up on Wednesday. And to those who faved, reviewed, and followed this story since the very beginning. I want to say thank you so much! (PS. I'm mentioning you all by next week. :)) **

**Since we're almost ending I want you guys to review and tell me: What was your favorite chapter? Please tell me. It would mean sooooo much :)  
**

**See ya on the last chapter. :* Bye! Take care! Love lots and God bless! =))))  
**


	18. Apologies From The Author

**Hi beautiful people. I'm on the rush so I'm gonna make this really quick. I'm sorry I haven't been posting the last chapter. I'm really really busy and I haven't got the time to post the last chapter. School has been bugging me a lot. You know with all the projects and test. Our exams are coming soon too plus I have an Editorial Writing Competition next week so I've been training and stuff. I am so sorry. I'll try getting this done as soon as possible. Oh and I wanted you guys to know that I made a poll at my profile.**

**Since I Never Planned Any Of This is about to end, I have planned two plots as a sequel. I wanted to hear from you guys which sequel I should post for this story. Please, I really need your opinion on this. Thanks so much guys and like I said before I'm really really REALLY sorry about everything. I'll update as soon as possible. Take care loves, and God bless. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**himymalices28**


	19. Scars That Heal

**And the final chapter is here! So we shall all be happy and be merry because everything turned out right. I finally found the prodigal chapter, and now it's here! Thanks guys for everything! I mean everything. So enough ranting and emotions.. Here's what you guys have been waiting for so long.**

**Disclaimer: No. Victorious isn't mine and I hate that it's ending soon. Life sucks and my childhood is over.**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**Tori: **It all happened as a blur when the police arrived. I felt the sudden cold chill up my spine as I saw the policemen take Sgrodis to the police mobile. Of course, my dad was one of the detectives who came to our rescue and he was obviously worried sick. While my father was talking to me and scolding me on how he and my mom was worried, I couldn't help but look at the man who did all of this. The man who planted revenge on us by burning a warehouse down to the ground possibly killing two of his allies and a hero. Sgrodis stared at all of us as he slowly enters the police mobile. When he got in, he turned to us and smiled. I shuddered as the car went away disappearing in the woods.

"Detective Vega." An M.E. called my dad forcing me to let him go. But his arms were replaced with new ones as Beck wrapped his around me.

"Beck, you should go to a hospital. You look awful. I'm surprised you're even alive." I said facing him but I was still locked in his embrace.

"You're my life, Tori. As long as you're around, I can live forever if I want to." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead. I blushed a little at what he said. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy and I could feel the tingles in my toes. I stared into his mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. No matter how many times I stare, I always get lost. It's like everything was gone. Everything becomes a blur.

I stood on tiptoes as we both slowly leaned in. Our eyes shifted from the lips and back to our eyes. Our faces were centimetres apart. We leaned closer… "Ehem." My dad let out a fake cough as me and Beck parted. We let out fake coughs of our own adding awkwardness to the situation.

"Beck, right?" My dad asked him making Beck stand straight.

"That's me." Beck answered in a cool but respectful manner. He even managed to let out a nervous laugh.

"Go with the Medical team. You have to get yourself checked." My dad said shifting his eyes from Beck to me.

"Yes, sir." He said with his head down. "Hey, I love you." He whispered as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I tried hard not to grin so I just smiled.

"So… Should I have my gun ready or…?" My dad said in a joking yet protective manner.

"Dad… Seriously? I think I'm old enough to handle things on my own." I said hugging him. "And no, guns are not needed." I added making him chuckle.

"I'm glad you're safe." My dad said hugging me tighter than ever before.

"It's over dad. It's finally over."

**_Five Months Later…_**

It's been five months ever since that tragic day and I have to say, a lot has changed.

For starters, Jade and André has finally hit it off. Well not exactly. They have this not-so-open relationship. I don't know whose idea it was but what they were supposedly agreeing on, is not happening.

_"Andr_é_! Don't you dare walk out on me!" Jade screams were once again heard around the school for the very first time in weeks._

_"What Jade?" André said stopping in his locker._

_"Who was that girl?" Jade asked angrily._

_"Oh her? She's Lorraine. She's hot, huh?" André said giving Lorraine a flirty wave. Jade growled at him. "Whoa. What is your problem?" André asked with his hands up making Jade angrier._

_"Why are you flirting with her?! I am your girlfriend!" Jade shouted as André began trembling._

_"We're in an 'open' relationship Jade." André reasoned as Jade gave him an evil smirk._

_"Oh really? Than I'm gonna make out with other guys." Jade was about to walk away when André grabbed her. _

_"Oh no you don't." Andre said as they started making out._

So see what I mean? Anyway, another change is Cat and Robbie. They haven't exactly dated yet but they would eventually get there. I mean Robbie throwing Rex away for Cat is enough proof, right? Yes. It is true. Rex is gone. Too bad, I think I'll miss Robbie's alter ego. I mean Rex. Cat has been going through therapy. I can't imagine how hard it is for her. She experienced more trauma than any of us. Since therapy she has been less ditzy but she was still very random. I don't think any therapy will take it from her. Besides, we will accept her however ditzy she is.

And it goes down to this. Beck Oliver and me. Ever since that day everything has changed between us. No, we haven't changed our personalities. What changed is our relationship and it changed in a good way. Beck has been more caring and romantic and he's everything I've ever dreamed of. He's perfect. Sometimes, I find it ironic how I always believed that if I ever have a boyfriend in our circle of friends, Beck would be the absolutely last person I'd pick yet here he is. The guy I used to think was a blur has never been any clearer. The boy, who I always thought was right for Jade, was actually the boy who was right for me. He always was.

We were sitting together, side by side, by the stage where we held the Farewell party just a few hours ago. The stage that was filled with equipment and confetti was now filled with six people circled together, talking about stuff and bidding their temporary farewells for the summer.

"We've been here for two hours. It's 1 am. No one plans on going home?" André said as Jade put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't wanna go home. I'll just miss you guys." Cat said with a yawn.

"Well someone looks tired." Robbie teased and Cat gave him a playful punch.

"I'm not tired. I'm bored." Cat said firmly.

"Yeah but we have nowhere to go." Beck told her.

"We can't stay here forever." Jade said as everyone nodded.

"Wait, what date is it?" I said realizing something.

"It's the 24th. It was just an hour ago." Beck answered, looking at me with a confused face. I smiled at all of them giving me confused faces. Only Cat was the one who knew what I was thinking. We both stood up excitedly.

"Come on. We know where we could go." I smiled at Cat as we lead them to the local cemetery near Sherwood High. Me and Cat stood by Danny's grave, hand in hand.

* * *

_**ToriVega: Off to a not so far off place with the others. Welcome summer!**_

_**Mood: Reminiscy ;)**_

* * *

"Hi Danny!" Cat said cheerily as if he was really there.

"It's been five months now." I said with a smile as I felt Beck's arm crept up my shoulders. I smiled at him as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey man. The gang's all here." Beck said with that million dollar smile of his. Jade, André and Robbie waved as if Danny was really there with us.

"We miss you." Cat said letting go of my hand and slinging her arm to Robbie's waist.

"We miss our hero." I said softly as silent tears fell down my cheeks. As soon as Beck saw my tears he hugged me tightly and rubbed my back whispering soothing words in my ears.

"I miss making Tori jealous." Jade said slyly as we all chuckled at her gesture. Jade never gets tired of it and I wouldn't want her to. By three, we all left. Jade and I stayed behind as the others were having fun. After five months we decided to have a heart to heart talk.

"I never got to thank you properly. You know, for saving my life." I said putting my hands deep in my pockets.

"I didn't save your life, Vega." Jade said with a smirk.

"Well at least you tried to." I said with a confident smile. Jade chuckled.

"I didn't do anything, Vega. Always remember that." Jade pointed out her smirk still in her face.

"Fine." Pause. "Still, thanks."

"You know when I look back at what happened in the past, I can't help but think to myself: 'How can you be that stupid?'" Jade said after a moment of temporary silence. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "The first time we met I instantly hated you. I turned your life into a living hell and all you ever gave me was the exact opposite of what I give you every day."

"You call that stupid?" I scoffed. "Please."

"I mean it, Tori. When me and Beck broke up for the first time, you were there to fix us up. When I needed someone to sponsor my play, you found one for me. When me and Beck broke up again, you forced him to get back together with me…"

"It failed."

"Yeah it did. But still. When I pummeled you to the ground, you stopped Sikowitz into getting me into trouble yet I still wanted to hurt you. You gave me nothing but kindness and I returned hatred. That's why it's stupid." Jade sighed. She pulled her sweater and crossed her arms as we walked.

"Jade, there's a reason why they called it past." I said as I put my arm on her shoulder and she did the same.

"You know what they say. There's a reason why it's called present. It's because it's a gift." Jade said as she smiled at me.

"Ow!" Beck screamed as he laughed with Cat, André, and Robbie. I couldn't help but smile. I was smiling at everything about him. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, the way he talks, everything about him. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him. How lucky I am to have loved him and how lucky I am for him to love me back.

"You should promise me one thing, Vega." Jade said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll take care of him." Jade said as her eyes pointed to Beck. He was goofing around with André as Robbie and Cat was hysterically laughing. "If you hurt him I am gonna kill you so hard you wish you were never born." Jade said with mixture of precaution, danger, and concern. I sighed and smiled at her.

"I promise. But you have to take care of André too." I said as she grinned at me.

"Or what, Vega?" She said and I didn't say anything. She chuckled. "I promise." As she said that she pulled me in for a hug. Yes, she was the one to pull in. And no, I didn't forced her, or flinch.

"Hey, are you trying to smother her?" Robbie said noticing that we were far behind.

"Tori? No… You? Maybe." Jade said and Robbie backed away. We all walked back to each other's respective rides home and went our separate ways, for now.

The next morning, I was by my piano with my packed things at the couch. Me and Beck are planning a road trip which my parents already allowed. It was hard convincing them considering Trina's negativity and jealousy but it's Trina so they didn't actually used her clamors and complaints. It was seven in the morning and Dad and Mom were somewhere doing last-minutes stuff. Trina was jogging around town and me, I was here waiting for Beck to come and pick me up.

After a while, I got bored and started playing some tunes on my piano. But there was this one song in my mind that I kept on playing until finally, I started singing.

"Suddenly my choice is clear. I knew when only you and I were standing here…" I sang as the memories passed through my mind. I was playing the piano and was about to sing the next line when…

"And beautiful is all I see…" Beck's voice crept from behind. I smiled at him but continued playing. He walked closer and in a blink of an eye, he's sitting right beside me.

"It's only you I know it's true, it has to be." We sang in perfect harmony. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my chin and as he turned my face to his our lips met. It was one of those kisses that made the butterflies in my stomach fly in chaos, heat my cheeks up and tingles my toes. It was one of those kisses that I wish time would just stop right there and we could stay this way, forever.

Beck broke the kiss and I groaned. He chuckled at me and kissed me in the cheek. "So ready to go?"

I nodded and said: "We should wait 'til the others come home."

"Let's get your things in the car." He said as we stood up with excitement.

Me and Beck put my things at the back of his car and after a few minutes, Trina and my parents were home.

"Call us as soon as you're on your way back." Mom told me for like the hundredth time.

"It's so unfair. Why does she have to go with the super-hot guy while I get stuck here with you guys." Trina whined for the **millionth** time.

"Trina get over it. When you get a boyfriend and a decent attitude, I'll allow you to as many dates as you want." Dad told her and my mom nodded in agreement.

"Whatever. Make sure you bring souvenirs baby sister." Trina said as she gave me a hug. As I waved good bye Beck started the car and drove. I didn't realize it but I think I fell asleep, cause when I woke up it was already one in the afternoon.

"Hey, you had a good nap?" Beck said as he touched my arm while his eyes were still on the road.

"Yeah. Are we lost?" I said looking around me.

"Nope. I parked the car for a while because I wanted to watch you sleep." Beck said with a sly smile.

"You are so biased, you know that?" I said playfully punching him in the arm.

* * *

_**ToriVega: Oh great. Beck took pictures of me while sleeping. How convenient..**_

_**Mood: Wazzed :(**_

_**Comments:**_

_**BeckOliver: Atleast I didn't post it.**_

_**ToriVega: Stop commenting while driving!**_

_**BeckOliver: Fine.**_

_**RobbieShapiro: Can I see it?**_

_**ToriVega: What? NO!**_

* * *

"So why exactly are we on the road again?" He asked knowing the answer very well.

"Because we wanted to spend time together, alone and forget about all of what's happened and start our lives fresh." I said firmly.

"You know you really are something Tori." Beck said as he smiled at me.

"Well so are you Beck Oliver." I said leaning over kissing him on the cheek. When I sat back down, I looked at the scenery we were passing through. Los Angeles has always been such a beauty.

"Tori, I have a confession to make." Beck said as he pulled over.

"Can't you drive while confessing?" I said in a joking manner but he looked serious so I decided to take it seriously. "What? What is it?"

"When I was at the warehouse, dying. I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"I know how it feels, Beck. I saw my life flash before my eyes too when I almost fell onto the fire."

"No. The thing is I only saw one thing…" He said holding my hands. I raised my eyebrow in confusion and looked into his eyes. "I saw you." He said as he touched my cheek and was about to lean in before I stopped him with my finger.

"I have something to confess too." Beck raised his eyebrow in response. "Remember when I ran out of Andre's house during the dare game?" Beck nodded. "At that time when I was in the park, I realized something. All those times I thought that what I realized was I was starting to fall in love with you. And now I know that I was wrong." I said looking down.

"Huh?" Beck asked in confusion.

"I didn't realize that I was starting to fall in love with you. I realized that I have always fallen in love with you." I said as he smiled at me and we both leaned in for a kiss. It was a long and passionate one. It had a meaning, a sort of message that we wanted to send to one another. It clearly said one thing: That our life can never be planned. It's unexpected. We just have to live our life the way we could and live it together, forever.


End file.
